Aiga - Recipe for Love
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: Aiga – Samoan for Meal. Roman owns a restaurant but after his kitchen help Damien messes up the meal of the famous restaurant critique Antonio and the homeless guy who lives in the alley behind the restaurant dares to criticize his cooking as well Roman is in desperate need of a sous chef. But where can he find help when it is hard to find a good cook these days? AU! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.

**Warnings: **

Contains slash and will be rated M later on. More warnings may apply at later chapters…

**A/N:**

Hate and haters have no place here. I will not address hate in any form so keep it to yourself in the first place and never visit any of my stuff again. Thank you.

**Aiga – Recipe for Love**

Aiga – Samoan for Meal. Roman owns a restaurant but after his kitchen help Damien messes up the meal of the famous restaurant critique Antonio and the homeless guy who lives in the alley behind the restaurant dares to criticize his cooking as well Roman is in desperate need of a sous chef. But where can he find help when it is hard to find a good cook these days?

**Chapter 1 – Raw**

Roman smiled as he opened the backdoor to the building. He switched on the light right next to the door and walked through the storage room deeper inside the building until he reached the door labeled _Office_.

He switched on the light here as well and plopped down in his chair still smiling while he sorted through his mail.

For four weeks he owned this restaurant now.

**The Aiga.**

It was Samoan and meant _meal_. He was half Samoan and half Italian. Cooking was in his blood. It was just appropriate to use a word out of his father's native tongue to name his restaurant.

Four weeks ago he had fulfilled this dream of his and he still had a huge smile on his face whenever he came in. Usually he was the first to come in and the last to leave but he had no problem with that. He was currently single and nothing but loneliness awaited him at his apartment.

No, he rather spend the time here got some work done and then at 4 pm he started to prepare the food for the first customers who would stop by at 6 pm. Around 4 pm his kitchen help Damien showed up and around 5 pm his waitresses Brie and Nikki Bella, identical twins (well Nikki had a boob job so it was easy for him to tell them apart once he had realized it) came in to set up the restaurant.

He would need another hand or two in the kitchen soon as business picked up daily. Word got around that the young chef was an amazing cook and everyone wanted a taste before he got his first Michelin star and things would get really expensive.

Roman worked through his bills until it was shortly after 4 pm. Damien was already in the kitchen setting things up. He was no real sous chef he lacked the experience but he did what he was told to do and he did it usually good then. He worked like a double for Roman always trying to mirror what he saw the young chef do.

Roman went to work and at 6 pm sharp the restaurant opened and the Bella twins Nikki and Brie soon filled almost every table. Roman rotated back and forth between stoves and pans and pots. Stirring here, adding spice there but it was extremely busy tonight.

Damien was overworked by the looks of it but he had to tough it out.

"Roman? We have a problem out there." Brie walked in wringing her hands.

"A guest is complaining about the food."

Roman blanched instantly and dried his hands before following Brie outside. She pointed to the table where a single man sat, eying his food.

"Oh no." Roman groaned but walked up to the table.

"Antonio." he greeted the man who looked up from redecorating his plate.

"Roman." both their voices were reserved and Roman slid in opposite from Antonio.

"The food had too much salt, the steak was bloody not medium rare and the fish...I didn't know you had a sushi license." His accent was thick and couldn't hide his European heritage.

"Tony...please. Tonight was busy. My kitchen help is a little overwhelmed but I am hiring two new people, one is a sous chef, as we speak."

Blunt out lie but he had to convince Antonio to give him another chance. He was one of the meanest restaurant critiques in the country. And Romans ex.

"Please stop by in another week. Or two really. I swear we just slipped up. Please. For old times' sake. You know I can cook."

Roman even grabbed his hand and squeezed it shortly.  
The other man studied their joined hands for a second. Roman's hands were probably the only thing that were not always in tip top shape. Otherwise his body was a temple for him. As was Antonio's body. He wore a suit jacket and dress pants, a crisp white shirt and he looked really handsome. But looks weren't everything. Roman had learned this the hard way. Yet it wasn't above him to use the old connection they had shared to wring out a little more time out of Antonio before he wrote his review. All means to an end. The Swiss guy sighed.

"Fine. Just, get this stuff off the table. It is disgusting." Roman got up and carried the plates away himself. He was so nervous that this had worked that he ended up in the back alley by the dumpsters with both dishes still in hand. Antonio's review could make him or brake him.

He heard a sound and turned towards the dumpsters where a homeless guy searched for food.  
Roman had seen the guy a couple of times, never really paying attention to him. He tolerated him in the back alley because he kept the place clean. Roman knew he slept behind the dumpster and took food out of it, but as long as he kept the alley free from litter and left everything in order Roman didn't mind him.

"You want a free meal? Fish and Steak?" Roman asked loud and the guy nodded eagerly.

Roman put the plates in his hands. "Just leave them on the steps."

He guessed that the food itself wasn't as bad as Antonio had made it out to be and what had a hobo to complain? Hell the guy probably ate stuff well worse than this he would be thankful for the dishes.

Without really looking further at the guy Roman walked back inside.

**A/N: **

So, Roman's Ex showed up. And he has kind of like the future of Roman's restaurant in his hand by that review he will write. Will Roman be able to please Antonio enough so he gets a good review? In two weeks time?

And who is that guy that lives in Roman's back alley?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A homeless food critique…**

Roman was glad when he closed down the restaurant at 1 am tonight. It had been the worst night so far. He really needed to hire more help not just because he told Antonio he would but because he needed the help and badly. He sent Damien, Brie and Nikki home and stayed behind cleaning the kitchen. He actually enjoyed scrubbing the surfaces it was relaxing but soon enough he needed someone for this task as well. He really needed to coordinate work as much as he hated it.

Last he picked up the two trash bags, switched off the lights, set the alarm and walked out.

He almost stepped onto the two plates on the steps into the alley. Both were still full.

"You call yourself a chef?" came a voice from the other side of the alley and the homeless guy got up and walked up to him.

"The fish is raw. The steak is so bloody it tried to walk away a couple of times on its own. And the vegetables were salty."

Roman was speechless for a second. That was more or less what Antonio had said. And Tony was an expert in food. Now a homeless guy told him the same?

"What do you really know?" Roman asked defensive while he sidestepped the plates to put the trash away.

"I have taste buds, you know? Half the stuff I pull out of your dumpster is better than this. How can you even do business serving stuff like this?"

Inwardly Roman sighed. First Antonio and now this homeless guy told him his food sucked. If he didn't know that he could cook he would question this whole endeavor with the restaurant. But he knew he could cook so the only thing he questioned was his choice for a kitchen help and why he hadn't hired more people already.

"Tonight has been bad. Things went wrong. As you attested yourself my stuff is usually better than that. Which brings me back to the original question. What do you even know about food?"

The guy pushed his hands in his jacket pockets and shrugged.

"Maybe I like food? Maybe I kinda worked at a restaurant before the economy really went down the drain?"

"Is that so? But it is picking up again. Why don't you go get a job now?" Roman challenged him. From childhood on Roman was taught that hard work paid off and he strongly believed that.

He was met with a chuckle.

"To get hired you need a permanent place to live. To get a permanent place to live you need a job. I can't write down: Behind the dumpster in the back alley now, can I?"

Roman had to agree that was a problem and a downward spiral. But for tonight he really had enough problems of his own and he couldn't worry about some homeless guy and his unemployment as well so he ended this conversation rather quickly.

"Yeah well...you should try. Goodnight."

Roman walked off and heard how his dumpsters was opened. The nerve that guy had! He really would rather eat the leftovers than the two slightly messed up dishes. Unbelievable.

**A/N: **

Thank you for every fave/follow and review so far!

Poor Roman! At first his Ex talked badly about his food and now the homeless guy does the same! Rome really has a bad night! But who is that homeless guy who dares to call him out on the messed up meals? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Desperate Times

Roman was back at the restaurant at 10 am after 6 hours of sleep and an hour at the gym.

He really needed to hire people so he prepared an ad and searched the newspapers himself. Nothing. He found like three other restaurants that were hiring. Seemed like not enough good people were out there at the moment.

But he needed a sous chef or someone at least a little more experienced than Damien. Someone who kept his cool under pressure. He was really getting desperate. He had told Tony that he had already hired someone. And he only got two weeks to teach a new cook his recipes.

He pushed a hand through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts. What should he do? Tapping his pencil against his lower lip he stared at a copy of his menu. Fish…Steak…Vegetables…Didn't call desperate times for desperate measures? What did he have to lose?

He got up and walked outside looking up and down the alley. He saw a pair of boots sticking out from next to his dumpster and he walked up and kicked said boots.

"Hey, wake up. I have a proposal." Granted that could have sounded a little nicer but Roman was on edge about this whole deal and his nerves clearly showed in his tone.

The homeless guy grunted and pushed his hood off of his face revealing a mob of dirty blonde hair. Roman was not sure how much of the hair was just dirty blonde in its natural color or just dirty.

His face was scruffy and he had amazing blue eyes shining out underneath strands of hair on his forehead.

He was ruggedly handsome Roman supposed and was surprised by this.

"So?" the guy asked gruffly when Roman just stared. Right, Roman was here for a reason, not to stare and muse about if that messy hair was all soft. Roman cleared his throat clearly a little embarrassed he was caught staring.

"You seem to know a thing or two about food. I need help. Why don't you try out for me?"

The guy put his head to the side studying the big guy in front of him.

"That a joke?"

"No. Let's give it a week. You work for me and I hire you permanently if it works out, residence or not. For the time being you could sleep at my place I guess. So what do you say?"

"I say you are stupid. You don't even know my name. You don't know if I don't rob your place or kill you in your sleep."

It actually hit Roman for the first time that the guy was right. He needed to come up with some sort of explanation so the guy didn't think he was desperate (which he clearly was) or naïve (which was maybe true as well). So Roman started with an introduction.

"I am Roman Reigns. And you are?"

"Dean." the other man grumbled. "Dean Ambrose."

Roman hesitated for a moment when he heard the name but brushed the thought aside quickly.

"Nice to meet you Dean. As for the other things. If you would be a thief you wouldn't live on the streets. As for a killer...if you would be your clothes would be bloody and you have no real chance to wash them." Ha, how was that for an explanation?

Dean smirked now. "What if I like to snap people's necks? Not bloody at all." He twisted his own head around on his neck once.

"Let's say...I trust you." Roman replied shrugging not really happy that Dean won this round.

Dean shook his head mumbling under his breath about desperate, naive people but he grabbed his backpack.

"How do we want to play this? I am sure you will not let me into your kitchen looking like this."

Roman crossed his arms over his massive chest and pushed his lower lip forward thinking about it.

"I have a couple of hours till I have to be back. You can shower at my place, we get you a haircut and some clothes afterwards and you start today. Let's go."

Roman caught Dean brushing his hand over his unruly hair.

"What's wrong with the hair? I like it. It has this out of bed chiq."

Roman chuckled. Dean was right. He looked like he came just out of bed and his lover had grabbed his hair in a passionate lovemaking just minutes before. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts Roman replied instead: "That may be true but it needs a cut. Desperately."

"While we are at it will you cut your hair as well? That mane needs trimming."

Roman stopped and pointed his index finger at Dean threateningly. "No touching my hair. Stay out of it."

Dean raised his hands in defeat. "Got it. Man you are touchy about your hair, huh?"

"Its...I just like it the way it is. And in the restaurant I put it together in a ponytail so it isn't in the way."

"What do you do about the smell?"

Roman knew what he meant. The scents of the kitchen liked to cling to clothes and hair.

"I wash it daily."

Dean huffed. "Do you have too much free time?"

"No but I am willing to put up with it." It amused Roman that he discussed his hair with Dean like that and he was entertained. This friendly bantering seemed natural somehow. Much like it had with Tony before playful banter turned into serious arguments and hurtful words.

"Here we are." Roman stopped in front of an old but well-kept building and opened the front door. He led Dean up the stairs to the third floor.

"Sorry it has no elevator which I like. Helps me keep in shape."

Dean studied him bluntly from head to toe.

"Must be magic stairs. Bet I will look like you in no time." he told Roman dead serious.

For a second Roman thought he was serious but when a grin appeared on his scruffy face Roman laughed out.

"You are a nutcase Ambrose."

"I object. I am a lunatic at least."

Roman pointed beside the couch for Dean to put his backpack while the other man studied his surroundings.

"Nice place. Not like I suspected."

"What did you suspect?"

Dean shrugged. "A man cave? Like six or twelve girls hanging around in lingerie. Playboy calendar on the wall. Big entertainment system. Stuff like that."

Roman chuckled and walked ahead to show Dean around.

He pushed aside a panel on the wall to reveal a 60' TV screen with two gaming consoles beneath it. While Dean eyed it with an open mouth Roman decided to correct him on his previous musing as well.

"It would be a Playgirl calendar." he told Dean quietly.

"Come again?" the homeless man asked astonished turning his eyes from the TV back to Roman.

"Playgirl..as in.."

"Naked men. Yeah yeah I am familiar with the title just wouldn't have pictured you to swing for the other team _as well_."

Roman studied him with his light silver eyes gauging if what Dean had implied was in fact what he had wanted to imply.

Dean got impatient with the stare and walked into the room Roman waited in front of now.

"I swing both ways. That the bathroom I suppose?"

He had changed the topic so fast that Romans head spun and he had to collect himself for a second before answering Dean.

"Look at you, you are a smart one, huh? Yes. That is the bathroom. Shower gel, soap and shampoo are in the shower, a spare razor is under the sink as well as a toothbrush and towels are in that closet. I will get you something to wear. You are not as bulky as I am but at least we have the same height...roughly at least."

To Romans surprise Dean was even an inch taller if he stood upright and was not slugging.

"Cool. Thank you." Dean replied and started to take off his dirty clothes making Roman blush and leaving the room rather quickly.

Dean was astonished to say the least about this guy Roman and most everything about him.

He had seen him a couple of times at the restaurant since he had opened it but before last night Roman had never actively registered him much like everyone else turned a blind eye on homeless people. Dean was fine with that he hated those stares and the drunk kids who thought they could treat homeless people like the garbage they searched their food in.

Roman at least let him stay in the alley and let him raid his dumpster. He was at least sure that Roman had noticed that he was there and what he did each night after closing time.

He often found fruits...still too fresh to throw away but not good enough for paying customers in a separate garbage bag on the top of the dumpster so he could pick it up and store elsewhere.

Roman even hadn't mind when Dean had taken one large carton box from when his equipment had been delivered to put beside the dumpster to sleep in.

Now he was in his bathroom and he would step into his shower in a second and step out smelling like him. He sniffed the shower gel, soap and shampoo, each top notch and liked the smell well enough to use it.

**A/N: **

So yes, I am very predictable. But thank you for playing.

So what do you think? Did Roman put too much trust into Dean? Was there really no better choice than the grumpy homeless guy? Or maybe, just maybe Roman will luck out with his choice?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Who is Dean Ambrose?**

Roman stood in front of his closet for a long time lost in thought. What had he done? Had he really taken a homeless man home and offered him a job? Had he really lay out his sexual preferences just like that to test the waters? Was he attracted to a hobo? He pushed a hand through his black mane. He had been taught since childhood to be tolerant, to give second chances and not to judge a book by its cover. Hence why he had even offered the guy a job. But was he really attracted to the guy? He looked rough and gruff and...so manly he supposed. Damn.

Roman grabbed a pair of jeans that were too small for him and an old t-shirt. Socks and he found a box with brand new boxer briefs and took one out which was ironically labelled Friday. When had he bought boxer briefs with weekdays on them? He put on a fresh pair every morning he didn't need a reminder. Oh right. Tony had gotten them for him as a joke. Well it was Tuesday but what the hell.

He walked back inside the bathroom and was so lost in his musings that he didn't hear that the shower was still on. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes involuntarily stopped on Dean's naked back. His ass was well defined and firm, the muscles on his back worked while his hands scrubbed...oh thank good. They worked on his hair. Roman wouldn't have known what he would have done if Dean had...

"Place the stuff on the toilet, will you?"

Roman was caught off guard again. Dean had obviously heard him open the door and turned his head around. Forcing himself further into the bathroom Roman placed the clothes on the closed toilet seat.

"There was no need to name me, you know?" Dean asked smirking while continuing to soap his head and Roman stared at him dumbfounded.

"Friday? Like in Robinson Crusoe? I have a name. A really nice one. Rolls easy off the tongue." Dean pushed his tongue out a little and licked water drops from his lips while Roman blushed. That made the short haired guy laugh really hard.

"I was playing with you Roman. Gosh you are flustered easily huh? What if I turn around and you can stare at my front as well?"

"The underwear is brand-new." Roman pressed out and fled the room under Dean's laughter.

Once he had closed the door Dean moved his hands lower again where he had been stroking himself before Roman had walked in on him. He had pushed his soapy hands in his hair to hide the fact that he was jerking off in Romans shower and he had embarrassed his new boss and landlord to hide his own embarrassment. But somewhere in between washing his hair for the fifth time and soaping his body with Romans shower gel he had really caught the scent of that stuff and remembered that Roman really did smell like it and that he was gay and that had lead from one thing to the other.

Now he closed his eyes again and pictured the flustered Roman from seconds ago in his mind and his hand started to work even faster on his hard member until he came hard biting his lip to keep from moaning.

After washing away every evidence of what had happened in the shower Dean stepped out and toweled himself off. He stepped into the boxer shorts and searched for that spare razor. He found it and put it to use after slicking his hair back.

Twenty minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom shaven, in clean clothes, smelling so fresh like he hadn't done in weeks and feeling like a new man.

Roman looked up from the couch where he had skimmed through a cooking magazine.

"Tada." Dean spread his arms and did a 360 like he was modelling for Roman.

Roman just stared. If the guy had been hot in a weird way before now, shaven, his hair slicked back, he was handsome.

"Wow. What a little soap and a razor can do, huh?"

At the word soap Dean blushed and hid it by waving Roman off: " Your compliment makes me blush."

Roman chuckled. Dean was a weird guy but he liked him. He was fun to be around and not always as uptight as Antonio had been in the last months of their relationship.

"Okay, we have two hours to buy you some clothes before we have to be at the restaurant. I know this shop in town they are great..."

"Can't we go to Walmart? They have everything there, even a hair dresser. Two birds with one stone. I really don't want to be a bother Roman. Some jeans and a couple of shirts and I am good to go. You will have me wash dishes or something in the back anyways, right?"

"I thought more of a cook...you know food. And I found this."

Roman gave him the cooking magazine he had been thumping through and Dean grabbed it and studied it.

_**Young Ohian gets chance to study cuisine in France.**_

Underneath was a picture of a very young Dean.

"That thing is 10 years old. I was 18. Why do you even have magazines that old?" his mood had changed and he sounded pissed.

"I collect them. I have a photographic memory and your name rang a bell. I envy everyone who gets the chance to go to France. I have a list of names in my head who to watch out for. Yours was on it."

"Yeah well, that was a lifetime ago and see what happened. Listen I appreciate the shower and the clothes. I will give them back tomorrow. Leave them on the steps. Whatever. I think I need to leave."

He wanted to grab his backpack but Roman grabbed his arm and Deans blue eyes sparkled in anger.

"Let me go." he growled.

"No Dean. You know food. You were that good! Sure life kicked you in the ass but I am willing to give you a chance to get back on your feet. A helping hand. Please accept it. I will tell no one about your past hell I don't think many will remember. Please Dean. I seriously need help at the restaurant. I need a sous chef. I want a Michelin star. And you know what you are doing. Come on. Let's help each other out."

Roman hadn't let go of Dean's forearm only now he let it drop.

Dean pressed his lips together. 10 years ago he had this bright future ahead of him. The world was open to him and he could have gone everywhere. Only six month into his internship his mother became sick and the money meant for his tuition was put into chemotherapies for her that didn't help in the end. Two years later she died from breast cancer. And Dean who had always wanted to be a chef was stuck at being a kitchen help in countless restaurants until the banking crisis had hit him hard and he had to sell the house his mother had left him to pay off the debts she had left behind and the rest of the payments for the house. After so many restaurants had to close as well he first was without a job and a year later he lived on the streets. That was two years ago. He felt ashamed from once being that young cook with the world to take over to being a homeless guy. He preferred no one knew about his sad story. But Roman, he knew and yet he wanted to help him. And not only because he was a good guy but because he needed his help. It would not only be a good deed employing Dean but he could really help out this guy who lived his, Deans dream, of an own restaurant. It was a bit bitter but maybe it was the stepping stone he needed. Sous chef was not too bad. He would never get his own star. He was too old to go back to school but he could help Roman fulfill that dream.

"A hell, why not. But I don't want your pity. I want a contract, I want fair pay, and I will pay for the clothes you get me today with the first paycheck." Dean grumbled still looking grumpy but Roman smiled.

"Great. Put on your shoes and lets raid Walmart."

**A/N: **

Thank you so much for the reviews! They all made me smile for many reasons. Some of them I will address by the end of this story.

So as you noticed, you were right again with your guesses. Dean was kind of a cook prodigy. He got the chance to go to France but had to give up that career. Seems like Roman found a real gem there.

Hopefully shopping will be fun for the two males…!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Shopping**

Well shopping was usually fun for Roman but with Dean it was no fun at all. He checked every price tag and hunted down every sale sign. After half an hour he only had one jeans and a five pairs of socks pack for the price of one in the cart.

Roman studied the socks with open disgust when Dean put them into the cart. Okay, 5 pairs of tennis socks were what made Roman put an end to this.

"Okay. Enough. Stop. You will stop looking at price tags and will put at least three more jeans and like ten shirts and pullovers in here. In the next five minutes. Go." Roman ordered and Dean grudgingly picked up clothes left and right now adding underwear and some more socks to the cart as well. Now Roman looked satisfied and nodded approvingly.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" He clapped Deans shoulder and earned a growl which made him laugh out loud. It turned the heads of many female customers who _awwwed_ him from afar. Now it was Deans time to laugh.

"I should call you Romeo." he teased and Roman noticed the affect he had on the nearby females and blushed.

"You handsome asshole. You are not even aware what you do to them are you?" Dean teased good-naturedly.

Roman shrugged and carted the cart down the aisles.

"I don't think of myself as handsome. I am just me I guess."

"Uhhh stop with the self-pity."

Roman shared a look with Dean and shrugged his broad shoulder apologetically.

"My good looks never brought me happiness. My last boyfriend even cheated on me. I know I take care of myself. But I do it for me not for anyone else anymore."

Romans eyes clouded from the hurt he still felt after Antonio's betrayal. Dean sensed the mood change and decided to get Roman out of his gloom.

"You are a metrosexual pal. A homosexual metrosexual."

Roman looked at Dean scrunching his nose.

"I don't think you can use both words for one person."

Dean shrugged. "I can. Oh look...Lay chips. Could we get some?"

Roman simply nodded. Dean grew on him in a strange way and fast. He hid a lot of brains under that shaggy cap of his hair. He asked the tough questions and Roman found himself answering them willingly yet he knew to change the topic when Roman got uncomfortable.

They walked to the cash register where Dean shamelessly flirted with the female cashier who enjoyed the attention and flirted back. But once when she thought she had bagged him Dean turned to the male teenager who put their buyings into plastic bags and flirted with him as well telling him bluntly: "Maybe I rather feel like a hot rod tonight instead of fake boobs. Are you free tonight?"

"Dean!" Roman chided his new friend and Dean just gave him a cheeky grin putting his dimples on full display.

The teenager nearly dropped the shopping bags and pressed out a _no_, while Roman grabbed Dean and the cart and pulled him away.

"What was that for?" Roman asked angrily under his breath.

"Just having a little fun. Relax Roman. Maybe I felt ugly and needed positive feedback next to you."

Roman shook his head. "You were stirring trouble that's all."

"Okay. Yeah. Sorry. Look here is the hair salon." Dean pointed to a little corner shop and walked inside. Roman barely had the chance to hold the door open for him wondering for a second why he even did it.

"I need my tips cut." Dean informed the waiting female hair dresser.

"No he needs a haircut. Cut as much as needed so he looks presentable." Roman cut in and the hair dresser looked interested between the two.

"So what will it be? A hair cut but long enough so your lover can still grab at it?"

Even Dean was a little puzzled by the straight out question but the woman seemed to have an ego as huge as...his own maybe. Bold, he liked that.

Roman blushed again but Dean cleared the situation.

"We are not lovers. Cut it in a reasonable form but leave me enough to run my hands through." He looked at Roman for confirmation who nodded not trusting his voice just yet.

The hair dresser didn't even miss a beat about her incorrect assumption but lead Dean away while Roman mumbled something about putting the bags into the car.

"What made you think we are lovers?" Dean asked when they were alone.

"The way he held the door open for you and took lead about the hair cut I guess. And your eyes on his ass when you walked in. You must be at least great friends."

"We know each other a couple of hours to be honest. He is my new boss and a little shy so I will not go into that direction any time soon. But he is damn hot, right?"

The hair dresser laughed. "I guess a lot of my clients would kill for his hair alone. Then that body and those blue eyes."

"Silver." Dean corrected her instantly.

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "See you are a goner already knowing those little details."

"It's weird. He is just...talking or bantering with him comes naturally. It feels like we have known each other forever."

"I guess that is how you feel when the right one comes along."

Twenty minutes later Mindy, Deans hair dresser presented Roman with a new man. His hair was shorter but not too short. It was dry and a bit wavy now so she had slicked it back a little fixing it with hairspray. You could see his handsome face now and Romans stomach did a little flip.

(Imagine the shots from the Lockdown set for the hair)

Dean was really a handsome guy. Different from himself. When Roman was a high class rose Dean was more like a beautiful wildflower.

Roman paid and walked back to the car.

"You look good." Roman told Dean very quietly in the car and Dean chose just to smile at the compliment.

A/N:

So Roman's Ex Antonio cheated on him and Dean knows that now. Maybe he can find a way to show Roman that not every guy is a cheating bastard. (I wrote this story as well as this chapter weeks ago, so every similarity to recent events is a coincidence.)

Next chapter the twins meet Dean…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – First Impressions

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Dean had opted not to change his clothes. Romans were fitting him well enough so why go through the trouble? The only thing he added to his outfit was a cap he put on because "no way in hell I will put on one of those stupid toques" Dean had told Roman at Walmart.

Roman inwardly grinned. Damien liked his toque and was so proud to wear one. Roman himself just put his hair into a tight ponytail and was fine with that.

They were back where their journey had started a couple of hours ago and Roman noticed Deans gaze on the dumpster.

"Feels like it is already a million years ago." Dean admitted.

Romans big hand landed on his shoulder.

"You can do it Dean. It will be a struggle and probably not always easy but you can do this. Leave the cardboard box where it is. As a reminder. Now come on, I will show you around before the food arrives and Damien shows up."

Roman opened the backdoor and showed Dean around the storage room. He grabbed a spare apron from a rack and gave it to Dean, looking hard at him and telling him silently that this was not up for debate.

"Don't you have aprons with those fake abs painted on them? Or boobs. I would like boobs."

Roman had to blink a couple of times. "Why would you want boobs? Dude you are completely crazy. As for abs…you can come with me to the gym and work on those abs."

Dean made a face but followed Roman deeper into the restaurant.

When they entered the kitchen Dean stopped suddenly and Roman let him take in everything, watching silently.

Dean walked into the big room and trailed his finger over the stainless steel countertops, moving up to knock on every pan that hung at the wall.

At one of the stoves he stopped.

"Great setup. Big enough so you don't step on each other's toes and small enough to guarantee short ways. Efficient."

Roman noticed the longing look on Dean's face and decided it was his time to break up the sad mood.

"I studied millions of set ups in other kitchens and worked on this in my head for years. I am glad it turned out the way it did. Listen Dean, for tonight I want you to just get a feel for the place. Maybe you can help Brie and Nikki at the front. I want you in this kitchen as soon as possible but I have a requirement for kitchen personnel."

Raising his eyes from the stove Dean turned towards his new boss.

"Knowing what I know about you and seeing this place you want a clean bill of health first."

"Yes. It is standard. Plus I think it is good for you to know where you are at."

Dean walked up to him a small smile on his face.

"And it is good for you to know I am clean once you can't keep your hands to yourself around me anymore right?"

Again Roman blushed and Dean laughed out loud clapping his shoulder.

"Lighten up Roman. I mean those rosy cheeks are all cute but you really need to loosen up when someone flirts with you."

"Yeah, well…maybe I am shy."

"Maybe you are just too humble."

Roman showed Dean the wine room and then he had to take over the food he had delivered to the restaurant daily.

Dean watched from afar while Roman checked every box. He smelled the fish, he took a good look at the meat, checked the fruits and vegetables while throwing an apple Deans way which he caught with ease.

After signing off on the stuff Dean was by his side unasked and helped him carry the boxes to their destinations.

"I want you to study the menu tonight as well. Get familiar with the dishes we serve."

Roman pressed a menu into Dean's hands.

"Maybe you have an idea or two for additions."

Dean nodded and searched a quiet spot in the restaurant to study the menu and make some notes. Roman introduced him to Damien who gave him a stink eye and Nikki and Brie who batted their eyes at him to his amusement.

Somewhere between studying the card and preparing the restaurant for the first guests Nikki and Brie got talking.

"You know the homeless man from the back alley?" Brie asked her twin sister who scrunched her pretty little nose.

"Uhh yeah. What about him?"

"He is gone." Brie told her sadly.

"Maybe he found another dumpster to dive into. Now you don't have to put the fruits extra anymore."

Dean looked up.

"You put fruits extra for a homeless man?"

Brie nodded. "Yes. They were too good to throw away in the first place. And the guy was nice. Sometimes he held open the dumpster for me. So I thought I could be nice to him as well."

Dean thought Roman had put the fruits on top. He cast a glance to the entrance of the kitchen and spotted Roman studying him.

"Well that was awfully nice of you Brie." Dean concluded and Brie beamed.

He and Roman had decided to keep his past a secret to everyone but it was touching to hear Brie talking about him so nicely.

After the restaurant opened Dean found himself in a corner of the kitchen studying the processes.

Roman was efficient but when he looked at Damien he had to hide a smile.

When Roman put spices into a dish Damien simply mirrored him and did the same. To the same dish. No wonder the food was salty.

When Damien wanted to put more wine into a sauce Dean grabbed his hand.

"There is enough wine in there. You have to spice and salt the dishes **you** are preparing and not simply copy Roman. What are you? A cook or his stunt double? When he threatens to get burned you throw your hand in front of his?" Dean had to chuckle about the image that appeared in his head about a flying Damien that dodged pans left and right.

Damien pouted. "Roman told me to do what he does." he explained and Roman and Dean shared a short look.

"I am sure he meant to do what he does for each dish you are preparing not copy his every move blindly."

Roman nodded in agreement.

"You know the recipes Damien. I told you to prepare them like I showed you. Dean can you help Damien out tonight?"

Dean raised an eyebrow because he had no clean bill of health yet.

"Just give him pointers, please."

Dean nodded and worked together with Damien for the rest of the night.

To Roman's surprise he did it amazingly well. He was patient with Damien but he also made him step up his game. He was a good teacher and Damien seemed to realize that as well because the pout slowly vanished from his face and he hung on Dean's lips when he taught him something. Roman was glad that they worked well together. He couldn't deal with animosities in his kitchen. He wanted them all to be friends. Or good colleagues at least. Maybe that was a bit naïve but that was his vision. And he would try to make it come true.

After closing everyone helped to clean up so everything was done over an hour earlier than if Roman did it by himself.

Nikki, Brie and Damien said their goodbye as Damien would walk the twins to their car. That left Roman and Dean alone.

"You did good." Roman told his new sous chef.

"Well, cooking itself doesn't change over the years I guess. But Damien is a piece of work. Not a hoepelss case, he is good, but he needs a teacher. I don't know how you could survive this long with just him as help."

"I did most myself. And that left me no time to properly train him I guess."

"Yeah and you tired yourself out. I will go to the doc first thing in the morning so that I have my bill of health hopefully by the end of the week."

"Good." Roman nodded and tried hard not to acknowledge the little butterflies in his stomach about what other doors could open for Dean other than the kitchen. His cheeks colored in their telltale crimson and Dean bit his tongue not to smirk. Instead he grabbed the trash and walked out with Roman.

"I always thought you put the fruit on top." Dean told him when he threw the trash bags away.

"No Brie started it. She has a good heart. Nikki does as well. She is not as superficial as she seems at first glance. She is actually really sweet as well."

"She grabbed my butt." Dean grinned like a little school boy.

"She did what?"

"Grabbed my butt, said it was an accident and I told her if she did it again I might have to grab her boobs."

Roman groaned. "You did not."

"I did. She is fun, she got it. We get along just fine. Don't worry."

Roman looked at him darkly. "I worry about sexual harassment reports."

"Ahh, don't. As I said, me and the twins…" Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Roman shook his head, "we get along great. So about the fruits…"

Roman was surprised about the sudden change of topic.

"Maybe we could stop by at a shelter to bring them the fruits because most of it was still good."

Roman was touched that Dean wanted to help other homeless people as soon as he was given the chance. On first impression he might seem like a goofball, easygoing, bordering childish, but behind that façade he was thoughtful, helpful and a good guy.

"Sure, that sounds good and we should really do that." Roman simply agreed and wondered why he never thought about this before.

**A/N:**

Thank you for your reviews! Each one of them makes me smile. Updates will come maybe every 2 or 3 days now depending on the little things I fix in each chapter before I post it. There are still two or three scenes missing that need to be written first but the updates will come still very frequent.

Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

Today at the beginning because this chapter is kinda cute in itself.

I totally adore Damien! On TV he is doing such a great job and I can picture him mirroring Roman's moves in the kitchen. It would be hilarious! So it is a little sad that Dean will teach him how to cook properly.

As for the twins. I like them! Nikki will have a big supporting role in this story. I kinda think her and Dean would have a great chemistry and I try to make you see that as well.

As always I LOVE your reviews! I don't mention individual reviews in here because someone would always feel left out. So I can only say: Thank you for every review and taking the time to letting me know you like this. I take them all. Long. Short. Analytical ones. Doesn't matter. I welcome them all!

Now on to the new chapter.

**Chapter 7 – Laughter at night**

They drove home and Roman picked up a pillow and a blanket for Dean to use and then he excused himself to shower. It was part of his routine. He would shower at night and his hair could dry during his sleep. It saved a hell lot of time.

Dean tried to make the couch as comfortable as possible and sorted through his new clothes, cutting off price tags while waiting on Roman to be done in the bathroom.

Roman walked out ten minutes later and Dean looked up expecting one hot dripping piece of eye candy. What he saw instead made him grab his belly and laugh so hard he nearly peed his pants.

"Its practical." Roman pouted.

"Its...its...hilarious." Dean was completely out of breath but couldn't stop laughing about the picture in front of him

Roman wore a hair turban and he looked so funny to Dean.

"You are an ass." Roman complained and took the turban off and threw it at the laughing man.

Dean grabbed it and once the scent of Romans wet hair that was still on the towel hit his nostrils his laughter died down considerably and when his eyes met the taller man it died down completely. Romans hair was curly and pitch black. It left drops on his white tank top and Dean only now really paid attention to the tribal tattoo on Romans right arm. It stopped well under the tank top over his peck.

"Are you smelling the towel?" Roman asked when the quiet stare of Dean got too much for him and that pulled Dean out of his trance.

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

He got up and walked past Roman pressing the towel into his hands.

Roman chuckled now. He was relieved that he seemed to have the same effect on Dean as Dean did on him.

Deciding against putting the turban back on he walked into the kitchen to grab a late night snack.

Dean walked out of the bathroom freshly showered as well in a pair of new sweatpants much like Roman wore and a black t-shirt. He found his landlord in the kitchen where Roman had prepared small sandwiches.

"Thought we could use a little snack before bed."

It was after 1 am but neither of them was tired.

Dean dug into his food and practically inhaled it reminding Roman that he needed to feed him more because he was a little too thin.

"Fridge is always open for you. We need to put some weight on you."

"Thank you." Dean said between bites.

"So you can actually cook." Dean said after shoving his empty plate away and Roman chuckled softly while putting it away.

"I can and I can't wait to find out what you have up your sleeves."

Dean grinned and got up to put his glass in the dishwasher as well crowding Roman in the process.

"Up my sleeve or in my pants?" he breathed into Romans ear and the big guy actually shuddered.

"..." Roman couldn't reply and Dean clapped his shoulder grinning.

"You are so cute. I will call it a night now if you don't mind. My head is kind of spinning. A lot has happened today."

He turned to leave not giving Roman a chance to reply. He stopped in the doorway though.

"I will be forever grateful that you gave me this chance Roman. That you even let me stay here until I get back on my own feet. I owe you big time."

Roman just waved his hand trying to hide a blush. "Don't mention it. Get some sleep Dean."

Dean nodded and left to retire to the couch while Roman cleaned up the rest of the kitchen not able to leave the tiniest mess. After that he headed to bed as well where he lay for a long time staring at the ceiling.

He liked Dean. He seemed to be a good guy who had some bad luck in the past. Plus he was sure he was as passionate about cooking as himself. His rough, handsome looks didn't hurt either. So giving him a chance might pay out for Roman on more than one level in the long run. Hopefully...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

So you predicted Drama. Guess you were right…

Oh and there will be NO threesome with Nicky, but the busty twin will play a big part in this story.

**Chapter 8 - Doubts**

Roman crawled out of bed by 9 am with just 5 hours of sleep. Thoughts about Dean had kept him awake until the wee hours of morning but he was used to little sleep and today he got out of bed relatively easy just thinking about seeing Dean and talking to him. Would his unruly hair be all over the place this morning making him look younger than he is? Would his blue eyes be clear or were they hooded and sleepy? He would welcome both actually. Clear or hooded. Both had its own appeal.

Roman let his hair out of the bun he had kept it in during the night and left his bedroom in some gym shorts and a t-shirt to prepare breakfast humming softly to himself.

He glanced inside the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. The couch was neatly put back together and the blanket and the pillow rested neatly stacked on one end. Dean's stuff was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean..." Roman groaned. He had bolted. Great. Just fucking great.

The big guy pushed a hand through his hair and fought down the urge to check if his own belongings were still in place. Dean wouldn't steal from him. He wouldn't…

"Damn it." Roman growled when the little voice of doubt in his head became too loud and walked into the kitchen where he checked the can titled "_Sugar_".

All his money, three neatly rolled stacks was still in there.

He couldn't help it as a sigh escaped him while he still clutched one of the rolled stacks to his chest.

"I was at the clinic to get the checkup..."

Roman jerked and almost dropped the can. He turned around the money still pressed to his chest and Dean's eyes immediately settled on the money and anger sparked in his eyes. The big guy felt guilty now.

"I am no thief." Dean stated catching up to what Roman had been doing quickly. His voice was cold and his eyes were hard.

"I know. I am sorry. You were gone...your stuff..."

"Is behind the couch neatly put away because you seem to be a bit anal retentive about this place."

Dean was clearly upset. More hurt than angry.

He understood Romans action on the one hand but he should have a little trust in him.  
But why did he even put his hopes up? Why did he trust Roman so much so quickly? Why had he let himself believe that Roman was different from all the rest? Clearly he wasn't. And here he was and even had tried to please Roman by keeping the place neat…!

"And I appreciate it. Dean look I am sorry. I hated myself for checking, trust me."

Dean huffed. "Trust you? That's rich. Look I can get out of your hair in 10 minutes. I have no idea how to pay you back for the clothes but I will."

He turned and really started to walk towards the living room. Roman went after him and after a couple of long strides reached him and turned him around.

"Don't. Don't go I mean. I acted poorly and that is on me. You are right. We haven't had a chance to build any kind of trust. Yet you trusted me by coming here, working for me. And I didn't even consider that you went out to get checked out like I asked. I jumped to conclusions. For that I am sorry. Please give me another chance."

The handsome man in front of him clearly looked beat up about this whole thing and most of all he really looked guilty and sorry. Dean thought about this really hard. If he left he might not ever get a chance to get a normal life back. If he stayed...

He blew out some air he didn't know he had kept inside.

"You give me a chance and so should I, I guess. So we are cool. But Roman. I am an honest man. I pay my debts. I don't steal. I work hard for everything I earn and I want nothing for free. My mother raised me right that way."

Roman clearly relaxed and eased up on the iron grip on Deans shoulder he didn't know he still held on to.

"Thank you."

The next thing Dean knew Roman hugged him and he had to admit it felt good. He almost didn't want to back away but he did.

"Okay big guy. We are cool. Really. Or we will be if you start making breakfast. I had to show up with an empty stomach at the clinic for them to draw blood."

Roman looked at Dean and finally laughed.

"Sure. Come on. Sit down and tell me how it went so far."

Dean followed Roman into the kitchen and while the bigger man started to collect eggs and bacon and flour for pancakes Dean hunted down coffee to put into the coffee machine.

"So far I am healthy. A little thin like you pointed out already and malnourished. They gave me these."

He put some vitamin pills on the counter and as he pulled them out of his jacket pocket two condoms fell out as well.

Roman was amazingly quick to grab them off the floor for such a bulky guy and once he realized what he held in his hands he gave them back wordlessly.

"They were free...I...like to be prepared." Dean shrugged and put them back in his jacket pocket.

Roman busied himself with making breakfast while Dean set the table. They worked astonishingly well together and Dean appreciated the structure in the kitchen. He could navigate easily through the cupboards once he understood Romans concept.

A little while later they sat together and Dean shoveled the food into himself like he had done the night before. He ate more than Roman did and that said something. He also seemed to like Romans cooking.

"Was there a hint of nutmeg in the eggs?" he asked and Roman nodded.

"Yes just a tiny bit. You have a fine taste."

Dean swallowed his mouthful.

"Look Roman we don't need to pepper each other with compliments now. I told you we are good."

"And I simply acknowledged your fine taste. Learn to take a compliment."

Dean pouted but finished his plate which was compliment enough for Roman.

They agreed to do some housework next. Dean put the meager clothings he had possessed before the shopping trip yesterday into the washing machine while Roman cleaned his bedroom and the living room.

"What do you think about your own room?" he asked Dean in between cleaning.

"What? Where?"

Roman opened a door he hadn't opened before and Dean found himself in a small office.

"We could get a bed and a drawer for the start. You would have privacy. I don't use it as often now that I have the restaurant. I do most paperwork there. I think if we shovel things around we could fit a bed and a small drawer in here."

Dean wasn't so sure.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture but the couch is just fine. Maybe I can just put my stuff in here during the day? Keep it out sight that way? I don't plan on living on your welfare for long."

"You could pay rent. My ex any I we shared the rent before. It would help me some. Of course I would clean out the room completely if you decide to stay."

Dean bit his lower lip and Romans gaze travelled to his lips and he imagined how they would feel on his own.

"We can talk about this after the try out time."

"What?" Roman had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't caught Deans reply.

"After you hire me we can do this. I don't want any of us spending money on this if it doesn't work out."

Roman nodded. "Okay." he simply said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Happy

The next two days the two men found a rhythm that worked well for them. They would get up around 9 am and Dean made breakfast ("So I earn my keep around here") and around noon they would head to the gym where Roman worked out for an hour while Dean just watched ("I need to put weight on first").

Around two after a lunch somewhere on the way they came into the restaurant where Roman did some paper work while Dean studied the card or restocked the inventory.

They left at 1 am each day to head home, shower and after some talking went to bed.

On Friday they stopped by the clinic and Dean got his test results.

His hands were wet and he was nervous. He was sure he was clean but you never knew what you might have caught on the streets.

He unfolded the paper and looked at it for a while.

"What is it?" Roman asked concerned after Dean just stared at the piece of paper. He was close to biting his fingernails, something he never every did because Dean remained quiet, his expression was unreadable and Roman couldn't take it any longer at one point.

"Dean!"

Impatiently he grabbed the paper out of his hands.

**Clean bill of health** it stated.

When Roman looked up again he saw the smirk on Dean's face. And in the next second Dean pressed a wet smacker on Romans lips grinning all the time while doing it.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed afterwards and walked out of the clinic bopping his head to some imaginary victory song only he could hear.

Roman watched him. Dean had little adorable quirks he came to notice like dancing suddenly. Of course Dean would deny it but then when he made breakfast or filled the salt and pepper shakers he bopped his head and shuffled his feet.

When he was deep in thought he tapped his left collar bone with his right hand and sometimes even his tongue stuck out then. It was cute but Roman didn't dare to call him out on it.

And now he had just kissed Roman and danced out of the clinic making the nurses smile as he passed them.

"You are a lunatic." Roman told him once he had caught up with him.

"Yeah but you like me for it. I mess up your neat little life and I always do what you least expect me to do and you like it."

The young chef was surprised at how accurate Dean described their relationship. It was true. Dean was always doing unexpected, unconventional things. You couldn't plan on him. His relationship with Antonio was never this interesting because Tony was uptight much like Roman and back then Roman had strongly believed that two people so similar to each other would be a perfect fit. Now after meeting Dean he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe someone completely different was the perfect choice. Someone who could spark up his otherwise dull and boring life.

Dean's good mood lasted the whole day.

Only when Roman gave him a chef jacket Dean got quiet and his big hands travelled over the white fabric. Roman could feel the longing inside of Dean.

"I thought I would never ever get a chance to do this professional again. Thank you Roman."

They were still alone in the restaurant but Damien would be there any second so Roman decided for a quick embrace.

"Gladly." he simply said because if Dean was only half as passionate about cooking as he was Roman knew how much this meant to Dean.

Around five just after the Bella twins had showed up Damien and Roman heard music from the restaurant.

Dean was in there with the twins helping them setting up the restaurant and he would later come and work in the kitchen. When giggles joined the music Damien and Roman went to inquire.

The found Nikki and Dean dancing with each other to the tunes of Pharrell Williams Happy while Brie wiggled along the tables setting down the salt and pepper shakers.

Dean's face was completely carefree and his dance with the busty twin was flirty so that Roman felt a little pang of jealousy. But the feeling didn't last long. Dean spotted him and walked up to him grabbing his hands and trying to get him to move as well.

"I have work to do." Roman protested.

"Take five and be happy." Dean retorted and shot him a smile that made Romans knees weak and his cock hard.

He danced back to Nikki and finished their dance in an embrace once the song ended.

"Roman we want to have music while we set up in here all the time. Can we?" Nikki asked a little out of breath. Her chest heaved up and down putting her breasts on full display. Only Damien seemed to pay real attention to it as Roman and Dean shared a deep look between themselves. Brie smiled warmly when she caught the chef and sous chef staring at each other.

"Yes Roman. Give those twins some music." Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows at Nikkis cleavage.

Finally Roman gave in laughing.

"Fine. But get the work done. Dean with me in the kitchen now." Roman turned to leave and Dean struck out his tongue to his back.

"I know what you are doing." Roman warned and his four employees all shared another laugh before going back to work.

Roman gave Dean the side dishes for his first night not wanting to put too much pressure on him. But after Brie walked in for the third time telling Dean that people had complimented his dishes Roman knew that he had hired a good cook and that Dean would handle the rest of the card just fine as well.

**A/N:**

I urge you now to go to youtube and search "Dean Ambrose~Happy"

There are three videos by LizzyP87, I like the first version best. I hated the song before the videos, now I have always Dean on my mind when I hear it. Go check it out! Totally worth it!

That is my way to say thank you today for your reviews, follows and faves so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

So who is ready for the boys to take the next step?

Which one of them will actually make a move?

**Chapter 10 - Let's get dirty during clean up**

After five nights of cooking every dish on the menu Dean had down the recipes by heart and he even had time to give Damien some pointers and the young cook really improved. Things ran more smoothly in the kitchen but Roman still needed at least one more help because there was more than enough work for four people.

Tonight had been busy again and Roman and Dean were last in the building. Roman wiped down his stainless steel counters while Dean did inventory in the freezer, writing down what they would need to get tomorrow.

Dean was finished first and carefully closed the door of the walk in freezer. He took the time to watch Roman work for a while. He was really careful to clean each spot and in the kitchen. Dean could understand and appreciate this meticulous work. In Romans private life it was annoying at times and always a welcome way for Dean to make fun of his boss.

Over the past couple of days they had grown closer and sparks were definitely flying between them but no one dared to take the next step. It were just little touches here and there, loaded glances across the room or little words to let the other know that he was thought about. Even Dean hadn't dared to kiss Roman again after the day at the clinic because what was meant as a harmless slop had felt like so much more to Dean and it had only lasted the fraction of a second. Imagine they would take their sweet time...

Dean put his inventory list away and walked up to the counter Roman had just cleaned. The kitchen was quiet except for the small noises Roman made while cleaning. Dean hopped onto the counter and Roman stopped.

"Dean!" he complained.

"Get down I just cleaned there."

"Make me." came the cocky response and Dean let his feet bang against the cupboard beneath the counter like a five year old would. But the gaze he shot Roman was more loaded than any five year old could manage and promised something no five year old had a clue of.

But Roman had every clue and he knew what was happening because the air between them sizzled. Neither of them laughed or grinned. Both their faces were intense and daring.

Roman dropped the cloth he held in his hand and walked up to Dean his grey eyes never leaving Deans blue ones.

As Roman came closer Dean stopped dangling his feet and he stilled which was unusual for the guy because usually he twitched in some way all the time.

The big guy came to a halt right in front of Dean the knees of the sitting man almost touching his hips.

Dean bit his lower lip in expectation and Roman growled quietly. His hands dropped on Deans knees pushing his legs apart until Romans body fitted between them. Then he pulled Deans ass further to the ledge and Roman stepped between the space he just had created until their crotches met.

Both men shuddered under the contact and when Dean slung his legs around Romans hips to draw him even closer Roman closed his eyes for a second enjoying the friction the move created.

When he opened his eyes again he found Dean staring at him daring him silently to take the next step.

"Make me." the short haired guy whispered and Roman found his hips slowly starting to move. Both men were hard against their jeans and there was no denying it. When the touch of their hips wasn't enough anymore Dean grabbed Romans hands and pushed them under his shirt.

"Make me." he pleaded again and Romans big hands travelled over Deans still far too lean body up to his pecks. His fingertips felt the soft hair there and soon enough his fingers found Deans erect nipples. He squeezed them both hard and now Dean had to close his eyes for a second to calm himself.

When Roman lost eye contact with the other man his mind had a moment to catch up. They were rubbing their dicks against each other and Roman had his hands on Dean's body. All of this happened right now. In his kitchen. On the stainless steel counter he had just cleaned.

"We can't do this here. I just cleaned." Roman blurted out and he felt Dean's hips still immediately and those blue eyes popped open instantly.

"You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?" Dean drawled and pushed Roman away to hop off of the counter. He adjusted himself in his jeans while Roman stared speechless at him.

"What? But Dean..."

"Sometimes you just have to go with the flow Roman. Come on. Clean up and lets head home."

Dean left to pick up his inventory list again while Roman looked after him. He was so stupid sometimes. Why did he have to blurt this out right at this moment? Because Tony would never have agreed on making out with him anywhere but in the bed or seldomly in the shower. Because even thinking about sex anywhere else was wrong. Or wasn't it?

On their way home when Roman couldn't stand the silence anymore he grabbed Dean's hand and didn't let it go.

"I am sorry for ruining the mood back there Dean. I am not used to anything but pretty boring bedroom sex I guess."

Dean looked at him. In the past couple of days they had talked about many things but Roman didn't talk about his ex. Never. He just knew that he had betrayed Roman and that he seemed to be an uptight asshole.

"I can imagine that if he was as uptight as you are."

"Antonio and I we were very much alike. For a long time I thought that this made us perfect for each other. He always closed the toilet seat..." a short sideward glance let Dean know the disapproval of Roman about the fact that he never closed the toilet seat, "we were both really tidy and organized and had structured every aspect of our lives. Including the love life. It fit into our schedules and I really thought it was cool to know that each Saturday we would have sex. Like I didn't need to worry about it, it was scheduled so it would happen. I didn't have to waste energy on it during the week and could concentrate on my career. Well after half a year it got boring. After one year Tony was bored enough to betray me. That was the end. That was not scheduled and it threw me off for a bit but I got back on my feet and pushed even harder to make my dream come true. I am grateful for the breakup looking back now. It was the wakeup call I needed. But Tony and I had been together for four years and leaving the constant he was in my life before behind was hard. I loved him."

Dean squeezed Romans hand.

"You need to step out of your comfort zone Roman. It widens your horizon when you live on the streets like I did. I always had this good life before. Not as structured as yours but well enough. When I ended up on the street everything I knew was useless. I learned to adapt and learned new things and every day was different. Not all days were bad out there. I swore to myself to just act on whatever I felt. You call me a lunatic for it but when I feel like dancing I do, when I feel like singing I do and when I feel like sleeping with you I will do it no matter if we mess up your counter again. It can always be cleaned again but sometimes you have to listen to your heart or a moment might pass and you will forever regret it not acting up on it."

Dean stopped walking and turned Roman around until they stood face to face. Dean let his right hand slide to Romans ponytail and he took the hair tie out and when Roman wanted to protest Dean crushed his lips on Romans. His right hand glided through Romans dark hair while his left grabbed Romans jacket to pull him closer.

Their tongues fought for a while until Roman gave in and let Dean explore his mouth. It felt so good that Romans legs buckled a bit and he hoped Dean didn't notice or he would make fun of him again for getting weak knees.

"Just act." Dean grinned after finishing the kiss after endless seconds.

Roman held his hand out to get his hair tie back in order to overplay the effect Dean had had on him with this surprise attack. And of course to get his hair back into a ponytail because that's how he wore it outside most of the time. Dean just dangled the hair tie in front of him and didn't give it back.

"Adapt." Dean told Roman and continued to his walk to Romans apartment.

"But I always have my hair up in a bun..." Roman complained quietly while following Dean.

"And tonight you don't. Suck it up big guy and let that mane of yours flow freely for a while."

"Mane…like I am a horse? What kind of horse would I be?"

"A thoroughbred." Dean shot back without a pause.

"Then you are a mustang. Wild and free." Roman concluded and that made Dean turn around grinning.

"I like that analogy. A mustang. Cool. Now stop prancing there pretty boy and hurry up, I am hungry."

"Always so pushy."

"You have no idea." Dean laughed out loud as they reached Romans front door.

Somehow both men made it to their respective sleeping quarters without any more touching that night. But Dean knew the next step was inevitable and it would happen soon.

He fell asleep grinning about that thought, Roman's hair tie safely in his closed fist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Blind touch**

**Rated M – can be skipped if you don't like to read this stuff!**

After another really good breakfast made by Dean Roman went into the bathroom while Dean plopped down in front of the TV catching up on Golden Girls re-runs, another weird little quirk of his.

Roman shrugged out of his tank top and placed himself in front of his mirror to trim his beard. He liked it neatly trimmed with every hair in its place.

He was just handling his sharp scissors when Dean plopped in without knocking.

"What about if we offer Braised Lamb with Roasted Squash and Onion Sauce?"

He often come up with culinary ideas and blurted them out no matter where they were. Or in this case completely ignoring the fact that he walked in on Roman in the bathroom and Roman had almost cut himself.

"Dean. You can't walk in on someone in the bathroom." Roman told Dean patiently, like he was talking to a five year old.

"Door wasn't locked." Dean deadpanned and his gaze travelled over Romans exposed upper body and Roman could swear wherever Deans eyes touched him he felt goose bumps. Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and Deans lingering gaze he went back to trimming his beard which caught Dean's interest.

The blonde guy stepped closer to Roman, placed himself behind him to his right side so he could see Romans profile and the rest of Romans face in the mirror.

He came really close with his face, bluntly staring.

It unnerved Roman so much that he put the scissors down. Better safe than sorry because those intense blue eyes were a little bit unnerving so close up against his face.

"What are you doing?" The big guy asked sighing because he couldn't understand Dean's fascination with the process of him trimming his beard.

"This is mighty interesting. Go on I think you missed a spot." Dean pointed with his finger to a spot and really there were a couple hairs out of place. When Roman placed the scissors down again he found Deans finger touching the lines of his tribal tattoo and now he really felt goose bumps rising.

Slowly Dean followed a line up Romans arm to his shoulder where it dropped down towards his back. He stepped around Roman to inspect it further and suddenly Roman felt Dean's lips on the place where the tattoo ended on his back.

"Please tell me you don't taste the tattoo..." Roman pressed out imagining it was just another of Deans quirks, that would ruin his mood.

Dean stilled. "Tattoos don't taste, silly. No, I just lick you."

Roman huffed and almost smiled but when Deans lips hit his spine his hands grabbed the sink and he closed his eyes shuddering. He could feel Dean's lips uprising. That asshole was smirking that he had found one of Romans most sensitive spots. And Dean took advantage of it, scraping his teeth over the bronzed skin lower and lower down to the two dents in Romans back where he placed his hands, brushing his thumbs over the hot skin.

Slowly his hands travelled to the front where they hovered just above the top of Romans gym shorts.

"I want to find out if you are trimmed down there as well." Dean breathed against Romans back and the other guy could just nod weakly to voice his approval of that action.

That was all it took for Dean to drop his hands into Romans gym pants.

His hands touched smooth skin around a hot, pulsing dick.

"I knew it." Dean said as his hands shoved down the shorts to free Romans impressive member. Roman hissed as his cock sprang free but Dean's hands found it quickly and enclosed it anew. He pumped it slowly taking his sweet time to explore it just by touch.

Rough hands travelled down the hot length of Roman's length and like a blind would discover new territory Dean's hands touched every inch of skin.

Fast he found Roman starting to roll his hips to his rhythm so he picked up speed.

One hand let go of Roman's shaft to travel to the backdoor where he gently probed Roman not really entering him but driving him insane just by teasing his tight hole.

When he could feel Romans balls tighten he took a peek around Roman and caught him reaching his climax with a low growl spraying his seed all over the sink and Dean's hand.

"Impatient." Dean smirked and found Roman blushing a little.

"Too excited maybe." Their lips met for a short kiss and then Dean cleaned up his hands while staring at Romans now deflated dick. He was completely shaved and Dean liked it.

"You like what you see?" Roman asked before pulling his shorts back up after cleaning himself as well.

"I do." the short haired man replied and licked his lips. He was a little sad that Roman had his shorts back on but he would peel them off of him again sometime soon. The shorts or whatever piece of fabric was on the Samoan at that time.

"Your thoughts scream dirty so loud I want to cover my ears."

Dean looked up, completely guilt free. "Nah, I thought about cooking."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Have you developed a pronunciation problem all of a sudden? Because I am pretty sure you said that wrong."

Roman watched Dean step up to him again. Dean let his tongue travel over his lips, extending it just a little so it almost touched Romans lips and then he pulled back.

"See? My tongue works just fine. Maybe your brain dropped down a little bit."

The hand that had worked his cock just minutes ago now softly travelled over Romans temple, along his ear down to his bun and back up. Suddenly Dean knocked against Romans skull gently with his knuckles.

"Yep, sound shallow to me. Must have definitely dropped."

With that Dean left and Roman swore softly. Again Dean had caught him off guard and won this round. He really had to bring his A-game if he ever wanted to win around of "Tease" with Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

So I figured since I got what I wanted today (when some of you play WWE Supercards I am sure you know what I am talking about) I decided to give you something as well.

Thank you so much for the recent reviews, long and short, I loved them all!

**Rated M towards the end, read till the break if you are not into it.**

**Chapter 12 - Retaliation**

A little while later Dean said his goodbyes to Roman.

"I am out delivering the food to the homeless shelter with the twins. Can you give me your keys for the restaurant?"

Roman grabbed into the bowl where his keys were in and took the restaurant key off.

"Remember to lock up."

Dean smirked and pressed his lips to Romans.

"You meant that lip lock right?" he grinned while leaving Roman behind who shook his head about the newest antics.

Nikki and Brie were waiting by the backdoor for Dean. Brie studied the empty cardboard box.

"He is gone for two weeks. I would just like to know he is alright."

"I am sure he is fine. He just moved to a new place. Maybe somewhere nicer." her twin consoled her .

Dean entered the alley and saw Brie and Nikki studying his old sleeping place.

"You still miss the guy?" Dean asked more serious than he intended.

"Yes, I just want to know that he is alright." Brie repeated her thoughts to the new sous chef.

Nikki studied Dean and the guy had a feeling that the twin who appeared more aloof than the other one saw more than she let on. He shrugged his shoulders feeling a bit uncomfortable under that glance.

"I am sure he is fine Brie. Those guys are tough. Now let's get that food to the shelter."

He opened the backdoor and Brie walked in. Nikki stopped in front of him.

"He is doing good, right?" she asked Dean.

"He is doing good." Dean replied quietly. Nikki put her hand on his arm and pressed it. "Good." she smiled and entered the building while Dean let out a sigh. So she knew but he trusted her. She seemed to understand that his past was exactly that. His past. And she would keep quiet. Even to her twin.

They took the fruits and vegetables out of the freezer and loaded them into Brie's car. It was a little Toyota and Nikki offered generously to climb into the back to give Dean the space on the passenger seat.

"So you and Roman." Brie started once she had started the car and Dean shuffled in his seat.

"Are you two an item?" she inquired further.

"Maybe." Dean said carefully not sure if Roman would appreciate it when his employees knew about his love life.

"You are cute together. Roman is more easygoing since you are with us. He was a nice enough guy before, don't get me wrong, but he had a stick up his ass." Brie told Dean.

"Now he has a dick up his ass. Same difference." Nikki provided from the backseat and Dean blushed. Unbelievable that those twins could make him blush! Roman would have a great time seeing this happen.

"I can just say we are not there yet." Dean pressed out finally.

"Oh but you will. You two are so cute." Brie patted his knee and smiled sweetly.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend Dean?"

Dean turned towards Nikki. "Yes. I swing both ways. And I would totally hit on you if there wasn't this mysterious boyfriend around. What does he do again? Bodybuilding?"

"He is a wrestler. But yes he is wicked strong. And you totally would hit on me regardless of my boyfriend but you only have eyes for our boss."

That was true. He loved the twins very much, he flirted with Nikki daily on an innocent basis but his true love interest was clearly visible to anyone who just looked hard enough.

"Nah. I am afraid of the boyfriend." He winked at Nikki and turned back around.

Brie found the way to the shelter without any problems by now. This was their third trip here. The first two times Roman had tagged along but today he had to do some important paperwork and write the paychecks which were due on Friday. Dean looked forward to it. His first cash in a long time. He would pay Roman back for the clothes and for the food as a start and whatever was left he would put away for later.

They unloaded the car and carried the three boxes with food inside where two employees awaited them already.

"Ahhh our angels. Thank you guys." Beth, the elderly lady who ran the shelter told them and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Beth don't. The twins are really jealous." he told her grinning but hugged her. He liked Beth. She knew about his past as well and she was clearly proud of him that he was slowly getting back on his feet. In a way she reminded Dean of his late mother and that's why he enjoyed the affection from the elderly woman so much.

"You look good Dean. No wonder those girls have their eyes on you."

Beth was right. Dean looked better after two weeks of regular meals and some additional vitamins. He was slowly gaining some weight and he felt it was time to join Roman at the gym because his stamina improved as well and he finally felt like he had enough energy to work out.

"But he has his eyes on our boss." Brie told Beth and Dean again blushed.

"Stop it alright. We can shout it out once we really are an item. For now I would like to keep it quiet."

Whatever was happening between Roman and him Dean wasn't ready to share it yet. It was still too fresh and he still feared that Roman would get sick of him and throw him out.

"At least you are happy, right Dean?"

Dean nodded and hugged Beth again. "I am. See you on Thursday, yes?"

"Absolutely. Bye guys and thank you."

The three left and Dean found himself in the middle of the twins for lunch before they headed back to the restaurant.

* * *

Roman was already there covered in paperwork so the three went to work on the restaurant for the time being.

At one point Dean sneaked away and walked into Romans office, locking the door behind himself.

Roman looked up and brushed a hand over his eyes. This paper work always gave him tired eyes.

"Hey you." he said and welcomed the distraction Dean would surely provide.

Dean walked up to the desk, made some space on it and sat down his legs wide open in a silent invitation.

Roman rolled up to Dean so he could place his feet on Romans chair and Romans face was now at one line with Dean's crotch.

Timidly Roman extended his right hand to stroke Dean softly through his jeans. He licked his full lips and his dirty thoughts must have been written on his face.

"Tell me what you are thinking about." Dean urged him and Roman freed his eyes from Deans lap to look up at him.

"I want to open your jeans, pull out your cock and suck it."

Roman was surprised that he could voice these thoughts so easily towards Dean.

"What is keeping you from it?" Dean asked slowly and Romans eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" his voice sounded breathless and pathetically high.

Dean just nodded.

Now or never Roman thought. His hand that was still caressing Dean's crotch wandered to his jean button and opened it. After a deep breath he pushed down the zipper. Each move made him a little more confident.

Without having to ask for it Dean raised his ass a little so Roman could push the jeans down till they were hanging mid-thigh. Now only Deans black boxer briefs were in the way and they were already sporting a big bulge.

Again Roman liked his lips and Dean groaned.

"Don't be a tease."

Roman grinned and mischief sparkled in his eyes and Dean knew he had said the wrong thing because Roman was getting bold and he would surely tease him now.

"Impatient?" Roman shot back, repeating Dean's words from the morning, his voice low and Dean could feel his warm breath through the black underwear. His hips bucked involuntarily and Roman laughed softly.

"Easy." he hushed out and placed a tiny kiss on Deans still covered cock.

"Roman I swear if you don't hurry..." the rest of the sentence was caught in his throat when Roman bit him lightly.

"Shut your mouth. I call the shots right now."

Dean stared down at Roman in disbelief until a small smirk worked its way onto his lips.

"So you don't just bottom."

"I never said I bottom Dean."

Now Dean's eyes threatened to fall out of his head. Here he thought that Roman was the perfect catcher but it seemed like he had been wrong in that assumption. Not that he minded. He didn't care if he topped or bottomed really.

"But tell me you sometimes play catcher."

"Sometimes..." Roman replied and scratched his nails over Deans cock.

"God..." Dean lay back on his elbows not able to sit upright anymore.

"Roman please." he whimpered and Roman chuckled and trailed his hands to the opening in Deans underwear hesitating a sweet second just above it.

When Dean pushed his hips up a little to signal Roman to go on the big guy lowered his gaze and slid his hand inside of Deans underwear, touching him for the first time. Deans cock jerked in his hand and Roman smiled to himself. His lover wouldn't last long, much like he had just this morning.

Without further ado Roman grabbed the boxer briefs and pushed them down. Again Dean didn't need to be told to raise his ass to help slip them off. He was as willing to get that fabric away as Roman was.

An eager cock sprang out of its confinement and Roman appreciated Dean's length for a moment before he extended his hand and worked it up and down Dean's length.  
Dean thought that this handjob was sexy as hell but when Roman leaned down and placed a kiss on his leaking tip he knew that Roman had just started.

Romans left hand pushed his hips down, immobilizing them effectively while his lips swallowed his tip and Roman hummed softly. Dean wanted to buck his hips so badly but Roman was strong and he couldn't move. Admitting his defeat he leaned further down on the desk and let Roman do the work.

And work he did. Slowly he bopped his head up and down Dean's shaft. With each downward motion he swallowed a little more of Dean's cock until the length hit the back of his throat. Dean thought that was it but when Roman pushed down again and worked the last inch inside his mouth as well Dean was truly surprised. Roman was able to deep throat and that turned him on so much.

When Roman started to scrape his teeth softly over his cock with each upward motion Dean was a goner. With the next deep throat from Roman he couldn't hold on any longer and he shot his cum into Romans throat. He had anticipated it and swallowed everything. For a second Dean thought that his lover was just too tidy to even let one drop fall onto his desk. Roman released Dean's cock with a small sucking sound and he licked his lips.

"That was something else." Dean told him, his voice was still a bit shaky.

"It certainly was." Roman helped Dean off of the desk and together they walked into the little bathroom. Dean wobbled more than he walked because his pants and underwear were still down his legs but he managed to wobble with dignity that made Roman smile softly.

"Does this mean we are a thing now? Because the twins are jumping to conclusions already."

Dean cleaned up in Romans small bathroom and studied the big guy who brushed his teeth. Roman rolled his eyes not really able to answer right now.

He spit out the toothpaste and mumbled something that resembled a "Yes we are" and when Dean beamed instantly he knew that he had understood him. After drying his mouth he spoke properly again.

"We are if that is what you want. I am no one who blows dicks for fun."

"Look at you. Where does all that dirty talk come from?"

Roman shrugged. "You probably brought out my bad side."

"And your dom side huh?" Dean squeezed Roman shortly.

"No. No dom. I am not into that shit. Do I top most of the time? Yes. But I will not turn Christian Grey on you."

When Dean just stared Roman realized that he had missed some trivial facts over the last two years. Because he had been homeless. His boyfriend was basically a homeless man. Antonio would have a heart attack if he knew this.

"It's a character in a book. A housewife version of a bdsm book."

Roman explained and cleaned his desk under Deans sparkling eyes.

"Get out ass. Start the dishes." Roman told him while slapping his cloth over Dean's ass for smirking at his clean up.

"You sure about that bdsm thing?" Dean asked while unlocking the door and caressing his butt after that slap in a dramatic fashion.

"Out!" Roman told him sternly and the blonde guy strutted out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

I feel like I should point out now that I can't really cook. No, let's rephrase this. I can't cook. Plus I am a very picky eater and describing food, the way it tastes or how something is done is hard to look up on the internet. So I apologize when something is not described right.

Chapter 13 – Meet the Ex

The next couple of days were full of kisses, heavy making out sessions in various locations ("I will show you that you can have sex virtually anywhere").Roman was a little afraid about that promise because Dean was crazy enough to do it anywhere with no regards for privacy. And they were just giving each other hand jobs or blow jobs no penetrating sex was involved at this point.

Well Roman would deal with it when the time came. For now they were making out all over the apartment which Dean called a proper christening of the place because he had assumed rightly so that Seth and Roman hadn't done it yet.

All in all Roman was happy. Not only his restaurant brought a smile to his face anymore but that wild man who was currently singing along to the radio while chopping vegetables made him smile as well.

"_**Its a nice day for a white wedding.**_" Dean sang and was really good. When his eyes landed on Roman and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively Roman shook his head laughing.

"Thankfully Vegas is a whole continent away." Roman pointed out.

"We could make it there in three days. Two if Nikki drives. Never if we let Damien behind the wheel."

It was common knowledge that Damien was a bad driver and the others shared horror stories with Dean about his driving skills.

"Maybe I just pretend that I can't drive so you guys drive me around." Damien told them but only earned laughter in the process

They went back to work because it would be a busy Saturday after a busy week and everyone welcomed the day off tomorrow.

Things were buzzing by 8 pm and Roman was grateful to have Dean. He was a hard worker but always remained calm and he was able to delegate work to Damien who did a good job as well.

Roman just wanted to take a little breather when Brie stormed in an order in her hands.

"Roman the guy is back. The critique you told us about?"

Dean looked up interested. A critique was good. They could bring it. But Roman blanched.

"Shit. What does he want?"

Brie rattled down the order and Roman started right away. Without thought he even started to prepare the dish that Dean did tonight.

"You know I can manage the steak Ro, right?" he asked a little disappointed in Romans lack of trust.

"What? Yes. Oh. Its just Antonio's opinion will make me or break me."

"Antonio? As in Antonio Cesaro the restaurant critique? And Tony the uptight cheating Ex?"

Roman just nodded and worked like crazy again.

Dean helped without saying another word and soon enough Brie carried out the dishes.

Dean put an arm on Romans shoulder when he wanted to walk out.

"Let him eat. There is nothing you can do."

Roman still hovered around nervously and Dean embraced him shortly until they heard someone clearing his throat.

Both men turned around and found Antonio standing in the kitchen a plate in his hand.

A plate with the steak Dean had prepared after Roman had noticed his affront.

Tony's gaze was cold and got even colder after seeing his Ex hugging another guy. He curled his lip a little but quickly put on a neutral face again.

"Who prepared this dish?"

"I did." Dean shot out before Roman could intervene. Dean was defensive already.

This could get ugly.

"I ordered a medium steak. Is this medium?"

Antonio pressed his finger onto the meat where just some fluid leaked. It was medium. Barely...others would argue perfectly so.

"It is done perfectly. Just because you never had a steak so en point doesn't make it bloody."

Tony curled his lip again and turned to Roman.

"Why didn't you prepare the steak? It lacks your note. It tastes different."

Roman sighed. "Dean is my sous chef. He is doing things a little different but he is doing them well. We made some adjustments to the steak."

"I see." Tony put the plate down.

He looked around. Damien tried to look busy and Dean itched to grab Romans hand but the big guy even stepped away from him. That hurt.

"You said you would hire more people. I just see one."

"That is because I work for two." Dean told Antonio and got in the face of the man.

"Name?" Antonio asked.

"Dean Ambrose."

Tony nodded carefully and dismissed Dean turning to Roman.

"I would like a word with you."

Antonio let Roman lead the way. Dean wanted to follow but Roman shook his head.

Roman went into his office and offered Antonio a chair.

"I am still looking for one more employee. But Dean is right he works for two. He is excellent Tony. That Steak was perfect and you know it. Just because it doesn't taste like my steaks did doesn't make it bad."

"So you let your new sous chef change your way of cooking already? What else does he tap into Roman? This is your restaurant."

Roman nodded. "Yes and it is my life and you have no right to butt into it. You are here to write a critique about my restaurant and not about how much you like my choice of a boyfriend."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like your choice at all. Look at him. He is wild. Rough. Nothing like me."

"But he can cook and he makes me happy and that is what counts. My dishes were perfect tonight. Write your review Tony."

Roman got up signaling his Ex that this talk was over.

He walked Antonio to the front door and after he returned to the kitchen minutes later after greeting a couple of guests he noticed Dean's absence.

"Where is he?" he asked Damien.

"Taking a cigarette break."

"He doesn't smoke. Shit."

Dean waited at the mouth of the alley for Antonio to leave the restaurant.

The guy walked directly to his car that was parked at the curb.

"Write a good review." Dean said and walked up to Antonio, crowding him at the driver's door.

"That is the least you can do. You ruined your relationship already. You are scum Antonio. Roman is a good guy. So grow a set and get over yourself and write that review. And then never come back because the next time you do I will pick up some skunk road kill and roast it for you and serve it to you as Angus meat. Oh and by the way. Maybe I spit onto your steak before..."

Dean turned and walked away right into an anxious looking Roman.

Antonio straightened his jacket before climbing into his car.

"What did you do?" Roman asked nervously.

"Nothing. Just wished him a nice trip home and told him that I am a big fan."

Roman didn't buy it for a second especially when Tony floored the gas pin and left with smoking tires.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

I changed the rating from here on out to M. Not just because of the following hot scenes but for the sensitive nature of the upcoming chapters as well.

Chapter 14

For the rest of the night Roman didn't mention the incident again but Dean felt the mood change as soon as they entered the apartment after 1 am.

Roman went straight to his little wine collection and opened a bottle and filling two glasses with it. Dean made a face. Wine was supposed to breathe a little…Roman saw the tell tale crinkle on Deans nose but shook his head.

"Oh no. You will not complain now. Don't you think you did enough for one night? Tony's review is important. So fucking important. I don't know what got into you. To treat him like that. To…"

Dean put his wine glass down loudly. His blue eyes were blazing.

"I did what any good boyfriend would do. I defended you. I fought for you. Roman you don't need his stupid review. There are other critiques you don't have a history with. Who will review you fairly. Who don't piss their pants when they see that their Ex has a new guy at his side. I would do everything I did tonight again in a heartbeat. Well maybe I would spit on his steak for real next time…" Dean mused and almost missed Roman's move.

He felt a big hand on his neck pulling him close and a pair of firm lips on his.

"You are right." Roman mumbled.

"Feels good to be right." Dean breathed hard and tried to take over by switching their positions but Roman stopped him.

"Do you really want me to step out of my comfort zone?" the big guy asked and Dean nodded.

"Are you ready to take it?" Roman asked another stupid question and Dean just nodded again. He got what Roman was asking and the chef should move already.

"Just fuck me." Dean pressed out and pushed his hands into Romans hair leading him backwards by gently pulling on it. Just as Romans knees were about to hit the bed he switched positions and Dean landed on his back while Roman crawled over him.

"I am clean. Just want to get that out of the way. We can still use a condom."

"ROMAN!" Dean growled and fumbled for Roman's jeans button to open it. Roman really had a talent to ruin sex by talking too much. But this time Dean would not back down. If Roman felt like he needed to punish Dean for his actions earlier he would gladly play catcher tonight. Hell at this point he didn't care at all. He just cared for Roman to lose his t-shirt. Quickly.

He helped with that by grabbing the hems of it and Roman assisted by pulling it over his head.

Dean's hand travelled over Romans smooth skin. His hands were almost not big enough to rest on Romans wide chest. It was amazing. Dean had slept with girls a lot. They were so much more fragile than this stallion above him. And the men he had slept with, no one could compare to Roman's physiques. And damn, Dean liked that. He never thought that being dominated could be such a turn on. That being man handled by a muscular guy could be so hot. Right now Roman lifted Dean's hips to pull down his jeans. Somehow he had opened them and had worked them over his ass while he mused about Roman's size. Body size. Size of…

"Oh God." Dean groaned when Romans hands brushed over his underwear full of promises.

Impatiently Dean kicked his jeans off and Roman chuckled but couldn't say _Impatient_ because Dean claimed his lips instead.

"I know what you were about to say and I am. Please Roman tonight let's not take this slow. We have time for slow. Tonight I need to feel you inside of me."

Roman looked down at Dean and grabbed one of Deans travelling hands.

"Get naked then." He growled while he pushed up to undress himself.

In mere seconds both men were naked and Roman walked over to his night stand patting at the spot beside it. Dean crawled over his cock half erect already and he plopped back down on his back watching Roman who searched through his drawer.

"Ro?!" Dean pleaded and finally Romans gaze softened and he produced a bottle of lube.

"For someone so organized…" Dean was silenced this time by Romans big hand on his mouth and Deans couldn't resists to lick it, tease the big guy, whose member stood out proudly in front of him. Roman put one knee on the bed bringing himself into reach for Dean. Wordlessly he put the bottle of lube into Dean's hand while he turned just a little bit so his well licked hand could be placed around Deans dick.

"I knew what I was doing." Dean groaned, happy that his spit helped Romans to slick his hand up and down his shaft.

It took really all of Dean's concentration to put some lube into his own hands to prepare Roman. It was thoughtful of him to leave Dean to the task. His choice how well he wanted to prepare him. If he messed up it would be on him.

Roman pumped Dean slowly while trying to concentrate on the faster rhythm Dean chose to lube him. He really was impatient Roman thought and smirked a little when Dean declared "Done.".

Again taking some speed out of this Roman put his hands on Deans hips and pulled him down the bed a little so his head could rest on the pillow. Next he crawled between Deans spread legs and positioned them on his shoulder, grabbing his other pillow to lift Dean's ass a little. He might be strong but he couldn't hold Dean's ass up the whole time. Now their hips were at the perfect height with each other.

Roman put some lube on two fingers and started to rub it around Deans tight hole. Every third turn or so he would dip those two finger inside and spread them a little on their way out.

Dean wiggled beneath him in ecstasy. He had closed his eyes and tried to keep breathing evenly.

When Roman was done preparing Dean he ordered: "Open your eyes Dean. And don't you dare to close them."

Dean's eyes shot open and his cock wobbled a little at the order.

"That's good baby." Roman mumbled and put his cock at Dean's entrance and slowly pushed inside. He stopped when Dean closed his eyes in delight but he opened them quickly when Roman stopped.

"Sorry." He mumbled and licked his lips which made Roman lose his control a little because the next two inched of his shaft went into Dean much fast brushing over his prostate along the way and that made the blonde man moan. A wicked grin appeared on Roman's face and he pulled back.

"Let's do this again slowly." He teased and Dean bit his lower lip and waited for the tip of Roman's cock to brush his sensitive spot again. "Fuck." He pressed out once Roman hit it.

"Roman…please start already." He pleaded, urging the Samoan to pick up the speed. But Roman finished his first in and out motion at this slow speed before he started to pick up some speed.

They found a rhythm that worked for them and Roman was able to free one hand from Dean's hips to pump his boyfriends cock.

Dean couldn't handle the double stimulation for long and he shot his cum all over Roman's hand and his own chest while Roman kept pumping into him a little while longer.

When he felt his climax nearing Roman bend down and somehow managed to put a kiss on Dean's lips. Granted the other man lifted his head to meet him.

And Roman came hard and at the point of no return he breathed "Ou te alofa ia te oe.". It was more a whisper and Dean thought the big guy just mumbled something but when Roman finally slowed down and pulled out of Dean he registered what he had just said to Dean in his father's tongue. I love you.

Oh thank God that he blurted that out in Samoan. It was far too soon to say this to Dean out loud.

Dean didn't mention it he just stroked Romans sweaty hair while both lay beside each other panting.

"We need to go get cleaned up." Roman told him.

"You and your stupid clean up compulsiveness." Dean groaned but somehow they managed to get into the shower where they cleaned each other thoroughly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Red paint

A week later Roman woke up to a weird feeling at his toes. He opened his eyes and stared down his body. Right. He fell asleep on the couch, his head on Dean's lap, his feet dangling over the arm rest. Well Dean was gone, his head rested on a pillow. How thoughtful.

But there was this tingle at his toes. His eyes found a mob of curly dark blonde hair sticking up just over the armrest.

"Dean what are you doing?"

Dean looked up over the armrest just his eyes and hair were visible. "I paint your toe nails."

Roman was certainly not fully awake yet because his next question was dumb. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Nikki left a bottle in the bathroom and I always wanted to try it."

There was this tingle again and only now Roman fully caught up with everything and pulled his feet away staring at the bright red mess. Eight of ten nails were already painted.

"What did you do?"

"I was almost done Ro. Look, I was extra careful to not paint over the nails and I think I did a halfway decent job considering I did this the first time."

Roman stared. Dean had done a poor job to be honest. He had painted way over every nail. His little toe on the left foot was almost completely covered in red paint. Roman caught Dean grinning a hopeful glint in his eyes. He wanted to be praised but Roman was someone who only gave praise for things well done. He considered it lying telling someone they did great when they didn't. Well, okay, Damien had been an exception but he had been desperate back then. Now he wasn't.

"Well, you suck to be honest." Roman exclaimed and started to rub at the paint but to his horror it was already dry.

"It says _dry in 45 seconds_." Dean beamed at the fruitless attempt to get the paint off.

Roman stalked into the bathroom and tried to get the paint off with water and soap.

"It is not coming off. Dean how does one get this stuff off?"

Dean who had followed Roman shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? Look I like it, let me finish and then let's make out. Maybe I can even bring myself to suck your toes."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"No toe sucking." Roman pointed his index finger at Dean and walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. Dean shrugged.

"When you call the pizza place tell them to not put chervil on the pizza again. It has nothing to do on a pizza."

Dean was completely oblivious to Romans mood about the toes and walked back into the living room where he sprawled back on the couch. Roman could be really ungrateful sometimes. And that after he had spent well over 20 minutes on his knees. Some men would appreciate it if their lovers spend 20 minutes on their knees.

After a couple of minutes Roman came back and crawled behind Dean and pulled him close to his chest.

"Don't do this again. I may like to be clean and proper but I don't need painted toe nails."

Dean played with Romans hands that were across his torso.

"I like them. Maybe I could paint each one in a different color next time." Dean stared at Romans naked feet.

"Dean honestly. You are a great cook, an amazing boyfriend and a unique human being but I fear you are no artist. You can't paint for shit."

Dean sighed and dropped his head to Romans chest. He heard the heartbeat and turned his head a little so his ear lay right over the restless muscle.

"I tried."

Roman kissed the top of his head.

"I know. And we learned our lesson that you are no artist and I hate painted toes."

Dean studied Romans right hand with interest.

"What about the finger nails?"

Instead of answering Dean Roman pulled at his ear until the short haired guy protested.

"Guess that means no." Dean concluded and rubbed his ear.

"It means no." Roman agreed.

He hugged Dean tighter to his chest. He loved this guy so much even if he was sometimes obnoxious and wild. But he was more fun on a lazy Sunday afternoon than Tony had ever been.

After a while there was a knock on the front door and Roman got up to open it. Dean followed already anticipating the pizza. To his surprise there wasn't the scrawny pizza boy Adrian with the sticky-out ears out front but two beautiful brunettes.

"Oh my gosh!" breathed Brie aa she looked at Romans bare feet.

"He really did it." Nikki exclaimed laughing.

"You naughty boy." she walked up to Dean pressing a smack on his lips. "You are not the pizza boy. Where is my pizza?" Dean just asked, Nikki in his arms.

"I never said I would order pizza. I asked them for something to get the polish off."

"And we came to your rescue." Brie placed a bottle into Romans hands.

"Just put it on a cotton ball and wipe the polish off." she explained.

Nikki jumped on Deans back. "To the couch please." she told him and he obliged.

Roman picked up Brie bridal style and dropped her next to her sister while Dean and he framed the twins now.

"Pizza?" Dean asked again hopeful.

"We could make pizza ourselves." Brie said and looked at Roman.

"You know a recipe I am sure."

Now Dean's eyes were fixed on Roman while he put his head on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki stroked his head with her hand.

"I do but I need some yeast for it."

"We can get it." Dean offered and grabbed Nikki's hand to pull her up.

"Okay but get some of the instant yeast it takes less time. And bring something to put on the pizza. Whatever the twins want." Roman instructed his eager sous chef

"Sure." he walked to the front door, Nikki in tow but she stopped him at the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she pointed to his bare feet.

"Damn." Dean laughed and put on some socks and shoes and two minutes later the odd couple left the apartment. Nikki was dressed in a nice blouse, some tight jeans and high heels. Her hair and make up were en point. Dean looked like he just had crawled out of bed but their differences didn't keep them from walking down the street in a tight embrace.

"I like you Dean. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No but I like you too busty twin. You are like a little sister to me."

"I know, right? We touch all the time and people think we are a couple when we really just are friends. It's not weird to be close to you even though you are a guy. But you are safe since you are gay."

"I am bi." Dean corrected.

"Are not. You have just eyes for Roman pal. No matter what beautiful lady eyes you you ignore them all. But when Roman just looks your way your eyes become dreamy."

"So maybe I am falling for him...hard." Dean admitted.

"You do. But don't worry I won't tell."

"Good because we are not there yet to tell each other that."

"But you are there to paint his toe nails."

Dean snickered. "Yes. I knew it would drive him mad."

"You can paint mine if you want."

Dean looked down at Nikkis feet. "No offense but I would never touch your feet. I have no foot fetish. With Roman...its different."

"I have nice toes!" Nikki protested and while they entered the supermarket they discussed Nikki and her toes.

Meanwhile at home Roman had offered Brie a glass of wine and they were preparing everything.

"You and Dean are cute together. Do you know that the guy is head over heels in love with you?"

Roman put the flour down.

"We are not there yet to voice such things but I suppose he has it bad for me." Roman grinned cockily.

"Not half as bad as you got it for him."

Roman got serious.

"True. I never felt with anyone like I do with him. He touches something inside me Brie. No matter how crazy he drives me..." he pointed to his toes.

"I can't be mad at him for long because there is no mean bone in him. Well not when it comes to me. He can be a scary asshole if he wants to be. But he is the most loyal guy I ever met. I feel safe around him. Safe to be myself."

"You are in love with him." Brie concluded.

Roman sighed and nodded. Yes, he was head over heels in love with his crazy lunatic.

Soon enough Nikki and Dean returned laughing like little kids.

"We decided to do a cooking duel." Nikki announced and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Me and Dean against you two."

Roman smiled. "You are on."

While Dean and Nikki seemed to create mostly chaos, Brie and Roman worked step by step. Dean and Nikki ended up covered in flour while Roman and Brie remained clean.

But Roman was not one bit of surprised, that Dean's pizza was to die for. He might seem chaotic, but that guy could cook. And what was the saying? The way to the heart is through the stomach? Well. Dean certainly had found the way into his heart. Now he only needed to tell him, in a language he was actually able to understand this time…

A/N: So the guys confessed their love for each other…just not to each other but to the twins. Damn. They should finally say it, right? Because their feelings are transparent to everyone else…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Casualties

Life couldn't be more perfect for Dean. He and Roman were a real couple now for over two weeks. Their sex was breathtaking. Just this morning Roman had grabbed him while he was vacuuming, put him over the couch and took him. His ass still hurt delightful.

For the first time in years he felt like his life was finally taking a turn for the better. After all the sorrow, hurt and times of hardship the universe seemed to try to give back to him.  
He had a place to stay. He had a job he loved. And most of all he had a person in his life he truly loved. Roman was his savior, no doubt about it and he tried his hardest to pay him back in every way possible. He cheered Roman up when he was moody, they made sweet love and Dean invested a lot of time and energy in the Aiga like it was his restaurant. Supporting Roman just came natural to him. Like today.

He was in a really good mood and had offered to take over the food order so Roman could do some interviews with potential cooks.

Dean waited in front of the restaurant for the food truck whistling quietly when his eyes settled on a man that walked up to him. The whistle died down immediately and his smile vanished. The bright blue eyes clouded over and his face became hard.

Antonio Cesaro was not in his usual suit jacket and slacks but in some jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. He was fit Dean could see his muscles working underneath the shirt. He was a pretty boy no doubt about it but he was an asshole. What good did it if one was beautiful when in that pretty shell lived an asshole really?

Tony took off the sunglasses and put them away.

"Just the man I have been looking for." he announced smiling cockily and Dean had a bad feeling about this. His neck prickled and he had the urge to rub it but he tried to look bored.

"Dean Ambrose. The young sous chef. The cooking prodigy. A guy Roman produced out of thin air." Tony snapped two fingers together to make his point. "A guy who could work in the highest paying restaurants all around the world. Yet where does he work? In a newly opened business as a sous chef nonetheless. How lucky was Roman to hire you, steal you away from your previous job, huh? Oh wait. Right. You had no job before this. You were out of work. And what else? Right...homeless. Roman hired a homeless man to work for him in his high class restaurant where he works to get his first star. A homeless..."

"Enough!" Dean barked and stepped closer to Tony until their feet were touching and their noses were just inches away.

"What do you want?" Dean pressed out. His hands were balled to fists because of Antonio and his arrogant grin. How much he wanted to punch this asshole in his pretty face, knock out a tooth or two, break that straight, European nose and rearrange the rest of that face as well.

Tony was oblivious to all those thoughts and pretended to think for a second.

"Let me see. I have it on good account that Roman is a candidate for a Michelin star. My review could tip the scale just to the right side. Of course it could tip into the other direction if I expose your little secret as well. What I want? Walk away Ambrose. Go back to the hole you crawled out of. You are so out of Romans league and you are just a stumbling block in his career. So walk out while you can so **he** can reach his dreams."

Dean took two steps back breathing heavily. So this is what it was all about. Tony was jealous. Dean doubted Tony really cared about Romans career. He wanted to get rid of Dean because he probably still had feelings for the Samoan. But no matter his intentions, his threat was real. He could cost Roman his well deserved star. Something he had worked so hard for. And all because of him. A homeless guy who never had reached his potential. Could he really do this to Roman? Cost him his career as well?

"What you say is if I walk out on him you will give him that review that will most likely get him his first star. And if I don't you will crush him?"

Tony smirked and Dean wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face so badly.

"I knew you would get it Ambrose." His European accent was thick while he replied cockily.

Dean pushed a hand through his shaggy hair mumbling something until he addressed Antonio once more.

"He would be heartbroken. He...I...we..."

Tony put a hand on Deans shoulder. "I will take care of him. In every way."

Grinding his teeth Dean stepped away from the contact.

"He gets the star?" he asked and his voice was breaking.

Antonio got serious.

"Yes. I will make sure of that."

Dean nodded. "Consider me gone."

He turned and walked back into the restaurants. His inside was completely numb. He ran into Damien and told him to take over the food. Once outside again he brushed a hand over his eyes and it came back wet.

"Fuck." Blindly Dean made his way back to Romans apartment and once inside he went into the office where most of his stuff was still stored away. He grabbed his shabby backpack and started to throw his stuff inside.

After a thought of consideration he walked into the bathroom and grabbed one of Romans wrapped up soap bars. He loved the smell so much by now. Putting the soap up to his nose he inhaled deeply and relaxed a little bit. He hated to steal anything from Roman even if it was just a bar of soap but he wanted to take this with him.

After storing it away in the backpack he heard the front door open and cursed.

"Dean? Where are you?" came Romans voice. Dean steeled himself to face his lover. He walked out of the office and closed the door a t-shirt in his hand.

"Hi Roman." he greeted him from afar.

"Hi. What's up with you? Damien told me you went home when I came into the restaurant to share the good news that I have found us a new cook."

Dean cringed inwardly. _US_. He wanted to cry out it hurt so much hearing Roman say those words.

"I felt sick. I just wanted to change and lay down for a bit. I will stop by later. I promise."

Roman closed the gap between them once he heard Dean felt sick. He put his hand to Deans forehead.

"No fever."

"Yeah. I just need an hour or two. I will be alright Roman. You can go back. I will catch up with you later."

Roman felt a little unsure. He wanted to take care of Dean but he was right. The restaurant called. They needed to start the dishes soon.

"Okay. Call me if anything changes, alright? Lie down and get better." Roman kissed Dean on the forehead lightly and turned around to leave.

"Roman?" Dean called after him and Roman stopped and turned around again.

"I..you know…I…" Dean ran up to him and pressed his lips to Romans in a desperate fashion.  
He felt Romans knees buckle at the intensity of the kiss.  
Dean tried to put everything into this one kiss that was left unspoken between them. His lips formed silent sentences.

_Thank you for the chance._

_Thank you for believing in me._

_Goodbye._

And most of all.

_I love you!_

Romans eyes widened as if he had heard everything. He took his head back a little and gasped for air.

"Wow. That was something else. If you wouldn't feel sick…"

"I know. Go. Damien awaits you Roman."

Roman nodded but instead of turning around he grabbed Dean's face into his hands and kissed him again.

He felt it in his gut that something was wrong with his lover. Maybe he came really down with something.

"Sleep Dean. I will check in on you later."

It took all his will to turn around and leave Dean behind.

Dean waited for a couple of seconds after the door had closed behind Roman before he walked back into the office to finish packing his belongings.

Just as he was done he grabbed a piece of paper.

He scribbled a few lines on it and then he grabbed his backpack, put on his worn jacket and left the piece of paper along with his house key and the money that was left of his last paycheck on the kitchen table.

He shut the door behind himself, made sure that it was really shut and then he left the house and walked down the street into the opposite direction of the restaurant leaving it and his love behind further with each step.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **

Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response for the last chapter. Since I know that you are probably sitting on the edge of your seats waiting to see what happens here is another chapter. Oh and ummm…keep a tissue handy again, just in case.

**Chapter 17 - $ 23,02**

Roman checked his watch for the millionth time. It was just after 8 pm and the restaurant was buzzing.

He had tried to call Dean four times but no answer. To say he was a little worried was a big understatement. If Damien could handle the cooking a little better he would have left an hour ago to check on his boyfriend. He just had a funny feeling in his stomach and he needed to make sure that his chaotic lover was alright. But he couldn't leave. But maybe…

"Nikki!" Roman called out to the busty twin. The brunette had witnessed Romans worry about Dean progressing by the hour.

"Yes boss?"

"I want you to go and check on Dean. Quick." He pressed his keys into her hand and already had her out the backdoor before she could protest.

"Call me as soon as you get there."

Nikki just pressed her apron into his hands and hurried off.

She understood Romans worry and to be honest, she was a little anxious herself after Roman had told them that Dean was sick. Dean was her friend and she could only imagine him being his ridicoulous cute and crazy self. That he could get sick, even if it was just a cold, had never crossed her mind. So she rushed to the apartment as quick as her high heels would allow her to walk without breaking a foot in the process.

Ten minutes later she entered the dark and silent apartment.

"Dean? It's Nikki. Roman sent me."

She switched on the lights in the hallway and progressed further down the hall quickly checking the living room to find it empty.

She opened the bedroom door and found it equally empty, the bed untouched.

An uneasy feeling settled in her. She retraced her steps, double checking every room, until she was in the kitchen where she spotted the note, the key and the money.

Swiftly she scanned the note and had to put a hand on the table for support because her knees gave in.

If she felt like someone had just shot her how would Roman feel? For a second she thought about not telling him but she had to. She had to tell him what was in front of her. Simply had to no matter what.

She was about to grab her phone but it already rang. Romans name was on the display.

"Ummm." she answered.

"How is he?" Romans voice was frantic by now.

"He is not here. Roman. You may want to close the restaurant and come here with Damien and Brie. Hurry."

Nikki hung up and didn't answer her phone again when it rang two seconds later with Romans name on the screen again.

She grabbed a chair and sat down, staring into space, fiddling with her fingers.

Dreading the time Roman would enter the apartment. Afraid to witness what would happen to her big, strong boss. And her caring and adorable friend.

Half an hour later Roman rushed into the apartment followed by Brie and Damien.

"What is it?" Roman grabbed Nikki by the shoulders. She had walked out of the kitchen as soon as she had heard Roman enter the apartment.

"The kitchen. We will wait in the living room."

Brie wanted to protest and ask questions but Nikki grabbed her and walked into the living room with her and Damien and shut the door giving Roman privacy.

Roman who had just been like on speed two seconds ago stilled and didn't move. He had an idea what happened. Nikki had said Dean was not here.

Swallowing some bile that wanted to rise he entered the kitchen. Blindly he sat down at the table on the chair Nikki had vacated moments ago and only now he let his eyes look at it. His key lay there. Well, Deans key really. He had put a bright neon pink key ring around it just to annoy Roman and he would take it out in public adoring his pink key ring. Some money probably what Dean had left in his pocket from the last paycheck. Roman picked it up and counted 23 Dollars and 2 cents.

Last he picked up the piece of paper. The handwriting was more a scribble but he had gotten used to it over the past weeks and strangely it fitted Deans character perfectly. So he had really no trouble reading the short text even if it appeared to be a little more shaky than usual.

"_Dear Roman, I am sorry for leaving like this but I couldn't stand this anymore. Pretending to live a normal life. I am homeless and beyond saving. If I stay I hinder your career and that is something I will never do. You mean too much for me to let my past drag you down as well. Please don't come looking for me. I am a tough SOB and I will be fine. Take care Roman and I hope you get the Michelin star you deserve so much soon ._

_Love always, D."_

Roman recounted the money. 23 Dollars and 2 cents. Why didn't he take it? It was his. Why...why did he leave? Roman knew Dean had feelings for him and if they were only half as strong as his own...

Roman jumped up and ran into the bathroom where he threw up in the toilet. When his stomach was empty his flood gates opened and he cried. He put his big hands in front of his face as silent, salty tears ran down his cheeks. Why did he leave? Didn't that asshole understand that Roman gave a damn about his past and what people thought about him? Everyone could be put in that position and what counted to Roman was getting up on his feet again. People should look at Dean and be proud and not raise up their noses.

"What do you need us to do?"

Nikki's voice filled the bathroom and Roman looked up at his three employees. Friends. They were more like friends by now.

And they all crowded in the doorway and wanted to help.

"Could you girls drive around the Westside, look for him there? Bring him back if you find him?"

"Sure." Brie said.

"Damien will you drive around with me for a bit?"

"Of course."

The four of them left and Roman let out the twins at their car at the restaurant where they split up.

Damien and Roman drove down the streets, looked into alleys but really it was like searching a needle in a haystack. Around midnight Roman dropped off Damien at his apartment and after calling the twins he drove home.

When he unlocked his apartment he kind of wished that Dean would be back but he wasn't. The place was empty and quiet. Frustrated Roman switched on the radio like Dean would have done. Then he sat in the kitchen and stared at the money. Stupid asshole. He should have at least taken the money. Hell he could have taken Romans money out of the sugar can as well for all Roman cared about.

But no. He was an honest man. He had only taken the clothes he had paid Roman back for. He had even left behind a couple of new t-shirts because his backpack must have been full. Instead of leaving old stuff behind he left the new stuff behind.

Roman made his way into the bathroom like a zombie. He showered and stepped out going through his cabinet searching for new toothpaste.

He noticed a bar of soap missing. He had had three in the morning. He was sure of it. Now there were only two. His index finger traced over the expensive soaps.

So he had stolen something...

Roman remembered one night where they had fooled around with the soap in the shower. Dean had confessed to him how good it smelled on Roman and how much he loved the scent.

He had taken a piece with him. A piece that would remind him of Roman. Leaving him he must really have felt like he was weighing Roman down. Stupid asshole. He didn't weigh him down he made him fly.

Naked Roman stepped into the office and grabbed one of Dean's t-shirts he had left behind. He put it on. It was a tight fit but Roman didn't care.

He used his last strength to put on a pair of boxer briefs as well and then he climbed into bed where his eyes watered up right as Dean's scent hit his nostrils. With wet cheeks he fell asleep a long time later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Hard times**

Roman got out of bed early the next morning and was at the homeless shelter by 8 am. He took Beth aside.

"Dean left me yesterday. Said he couldn't lead a normal life. Have you seen him?"

Beth eyes widened. This was clearly a surprise to her because Dean had been happy and grateful that his job enabled him to help other homeless people.

"No. But I will ask around. It is not uncommon that homeless people who have a job and a home go back to the streets. That kind of freedom can be intoxicating and they never lead a normal life again."

"I understand but I just want to know that he is alright."

Roman glanced outside. Dean had chosen the last nice day of September to leave and today it was raining and the temperature had dropped.

Winter would come early this year but neither Roman nor Dean knew that at this point.

"I will keep an eye out for him Roman. But let me tell you. If he doesn't want to be found you will not find him. Those guys are a tight unit and they don't rat each other out."

Roman left the shelter with a heavy heart and drove to the restaurant. In the back alley everything was clean. Dean had recycled the cardboard box a while ago.

The next few hours Roman spend cleaning up after the hasty retreat last night in solitude and silence. His mind kept circling back and forth. He replayed every talk he had with Dean over the past couple of days but he really couldn't find anything that could have driven Dean away.

When Damien, Brie and Nikki showed up around four he was surprised that it was already so late. All three of them told him that they had been looking for Dean all over town in the morning and Roman tried his hardest not to cry. These three people really were his friends and he needed them desperately right now, because otherwise he would break down.

He could see that especially Nikki took this to heart as well and when they shared a look it felt like they understood the others feelings perfectly.

Around 5 pm his new cook showed up. Something he had completely forgotten when all this drama had happened. His name was Daniel Bryan and he seemed not only like a nice guy but a capable cook as well. Damien offered to show him the ropes these first few days and Roman simply nodded. He felt like shit to treat his new employee this way but he really not had it in him to teach the new guy right now.

Roman cooked like on auto pilot and he was out in the back alley many times always hoping to find Dean. But with every new spark of home came a devastating blow to the gut when the alley remained dark and empty.

"Where are you Dean?" Roman whispered and trailed his fingers along the brick wall beside the dumpster where Dean used to hang out…

Many miles away on the other side of the island Dean had a rough night. It had started to rain hours ago and he was not familiar with these parts of the town so he had really nowhere to go. He couldn't stay in his former hunting grounds because it was far too close to the restaurant. And to Roman. So he had made it across town today.

He chose some bridge to hide under away from the rain but quickly found out that the spot was taken and defended.

"This is our spot. Leave." Three guys came up to him. All looked wild with their long beards and untamed hair. Two were also a head taller than him. He still looked too clean to be respected and his backpack looked full and promising.

"Guys I want no trouble. Just a place to wait at till the rain is over. I will get out of your hair tomorrow." Yeah, and away from your lice as well he thought.

"This is our place. Leave your stuff and go."

Dean widened his stance and balled his fists. They wanted to fight? Fine. He felt basically just miserable but he could find enough anger inside of him to start a fist fight.

He punched the first guy who extended his hand towards his backpack and he turned to take on the second guy. In the process the third one grabbed him by the backpack and pulled him down with a strength he had never thought possible. Dean couldn't stop the three kicks to his stomach by guy nr 2 and then he was turned over and his backpack was cut off of his shoulders.

Again kicks landed on his body and he tried to fight the guys but they had done this a time or two before. They worked like a well-oiled unit and their kicks were meant to hurt.

They only stopped when Dean didn't fight anymore.

Two grabbed him and threw him back into the rain, an asskick send him face first into a puddle and they left him like that.

Slowly Dean made it back onto his feet. He was glad that the rain hid his tears. He grabbed his stomach which was hurting fiercely and stumbled down the street. He came across one of the last telephone booths in the city. He leaned against the glass staring at the telephone. He could call Roman. He would come for him. He would make him feel better. He would take care of him.

"Do you have a quarter?" Dean asked a man that walked by but the guy didn't even look at him.

"A quarter, please?" He asked a young couple but the guy just shot him a death glare.

"A quarter for a phone call?" he asked a woman but she shrieked and ran to the street where she signaled a passing police car.

They rolled up to Dean and he just lowered his gaze and vanished into the next alley.

It was wet and dark and dirty in here. Dean walked up to a dumpster and sat down beside it.

He had nothing. His stuff was gone. His clothes were wet. He was freezing and hurt and he had no means to call Roman.

But he did the right thing. Roman didn't need him. Sure HE needed Roman but the big guy didn't need baggage like him on his way to a great career as a cook.

Maybe it was a good thing that he couldn't have make that call...

A/N:

Who can tell me who those three guys were that roughed up Dean?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **

You guys are great, you know that! I love all your feedback, and I loved the fact that you took part in my little quiz. Yes, the bad guys were the Wyatts. They roughed up Dean pretty good.

Keep an eye out for another little cameo today, it MIGHT be important in the future. But it is so very short, you might miss it when you blink. So eyes open and if you caught my little cameo star let me know!

**Chapter 19 – Ulterior Motives**

The next day Roman was at the restaurant early again. When someone knocked on the backdoor he almost fell off of his chair. He ran to the door. His heart was beating a million miles per second.

He missed the key hole to unlock the door two times because his hands were shaking so badly. _Dean came back_ was all he thought. Finally at the third try he turned the key twice and pushed the door open with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Roman."

Romans smile vanished. He sobered up and his heart broke again into those tiny little pieces again.

"Tony. What do you want?" Roman's tone suggested that Tony was the last person he wanted to see and that the Swiss guy should turn on his heels and leave. But of course Antonio was oblivious to that.

Antonio held a folder in his hands and gave it to Roman.

"My review. It will be in the paper tomorrow. I thought I would give it to you to read first. Can we go inside? It is freezing out here."

After the rain yesterday the temperature had dropped even more and that worried Roman a lot.

"Yes." he said absently to Antonio and walked inside ignoring his Ex.

He sat down in his chair and read the review.

"Where is Dean?" Tony asked and Roman looked up. "Gone." he simply stated. He really didn't want to discuss his love life with his Ex.

Antonio managed to look sad. "I am sorry. He was a good cook. I praised his steak." Antonio pointed to the review. Yes he had done that. Called it the _best dish on the menu_. Romans index finger trailed over that line.

"He left me." he said and brushed a tear away. The Samoan really had no idea why he blurted this out. Antonio had really no business in his life anymore.

In the next second Tony hugged him.

"I know we didn't see eye to eye lately Roman but I am always there for you. Always."

Roman accepted the hug because damn he needed it right now. And it felt familiar. And safe. So he even hugged Tony back and buried his face into Tony's broad shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you for the review. That will help."

"Anything for you Romy." Antonio lips brushed over Romans temple for a second before he stepped away.

"Call me sometime Romy. I really want to be your friend again..."

With that the Swiss left and Roman studied his behind as he walked out.

When the door closed behind Antonio he smiled and put his collar up against the wind.

So Dean really had left Roman. And his Ex had hugged him back just now. It seemed like everything was working like he had planned. He would gently push Roman into the right direction which was right back into his arms in his opinion.

As the cold wind blew into his face he couldn't help but laugh softly. He would be out of the cold in a couple of minutes, while Dean was out there for good. That would teach him and his big mouth. No one crossed Antonio Cesaro.

After a rough night in the stinking alley Dean woke up to severe pain. His stomach hurt and most likely a rib or two were broken. He got up slowly and started to walk down the alley in search of some floor. But every dumpster he passed had only shit in it. Or he was just too picky and not hungry enough yet. No scratch that. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything in over 30 hours. So the pain in his stomach was most likely not only because of his injuries but because of his hunger as well.

Every couple of minutes he had to stop, lean against a wall and catch his breath. Those three guys really had done a number on him.

Pressing his teeth together he walked on until he could hear some commotion around the corner.

"You always steal. Give back my bread. Give back I say!"

A short Asian looking guy chased after a teenager who stuffed bread into his mouth looking like a freaking hamster. When he passed Dean he threw a piece of bread his way grinning but not really looking at him and then he ran down the alley. All Dean could catch of the quick teen was his odd hair but before he could think further about it Dean saw the Asian guy come after him and he quickly shoved the bread into his mouth before it was taken away from him.

The man sneered but turned around and walked off, cussing the _punk kid_ with every step.

Dean's pain in his stomach settled after eating the bread and he was able to find a quiet spot between two houses to lick his wounds. But he knew that the days would get even harder out here as the weather got worse by the second and winter was just around the corner.

He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and closed his eyes. All he could do was sit and pray that he survived the winter because that some kid threw him some bread would probably not happen again any time soon…

A/N:

Next chapter tomorrow unless something happens to Dean on Raw. Next chapters will be VERY emotional. Prepare yourselves!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

So…yes…the cameo was Seth. Keep an eye out for him.

And now I just say one word…tissues….

**Chapter 20 – Almost three month later**

Roman nervously wrung his hands. He checked his appearance in the mirror again. He looked perfect. His hair was brushed back into a bun. His beard was trimmed neatly. His black suit fit him like a second skin.

He was ready to get that first Michelin star.

After one last deep breath he walked out into the restaurant.

He was surprised that so many people had come. It had snowed for two days straight and now it was freezing. And it was only Dec 7th! The most of the winter was still ahead of them!

When he entered the restaurant his friends all clapped for him.

Nikki and Brie kissed him, Damien shook his hand, Daniel clapped his shoulder and Tony kissed him on the mouth right there.

The jury came forward words were exchanged and Roman received the certificate that represented his first Michelin star.

He stared at it for the longest time. A vital part of that star was the steak he served since Dean had spiced it up. Dean. He still kept looking for him. He asked Beth every week about any news when he was at the shelter but the blonde lunatic remained missing. He took an hour each day to walk the streets or drive around in his car. But there was simply no sign of Dean. It was like he had vanished.

"You deserve this." Tony whispered in his ear and squeezed his butt.

No. Dean did. This was Dean's star more than it was his.

Antonio gave him no time to dwell in sad thoughts. He took his hand and introduced him to a couple of important people.

The rest of his friends celebrated this evening.

Nikki and her boyfriend John Cena were among the first to leave.

They said their goodbyes, put on their warm clothes and left.

John hugged Nikki tightly to him. When they passed the back alley Nikki stopped. Her spine tingled and she simply had to look down the alley. She had done this so many times since Dean left. At first she had looked at the alley a couple times a day. Now it was just every now and then. But tonight her neck prickled and she stopped even if it was freezing cold and she looked down the dark patch of street. And that's when she saw him…

Before John could react she ran down the alley to a dark shadow. Without any second thoughts Nikki turned the figure in the snow around and gasped.

"Dean. Oh my God." She looked up at John.

"Get Roman. Quick. And call an ambulance. Go!"

Nikki put Deans head into her lap while her boyfriend ran away to get Roman.

She didn't care if she ruined her expensive pants in the snow, she just wanted to make Dean as comfortable as possible. He looked like hell. He was so thin, his face was covered under a thick beard and his hair was messy.

She hardly recognized him but she would always know Dean under a thousand homeless men.

He was passed out but Nikki saw that he clutched something in his hand. Gently she pried it out of his fingers and saw that it was a piece of a newspaper. It was the article from today that announced that Roman would receive his Michelin star tonight and it would be celebrated at his restaurant.

He came back in a way, to be close to Roman tonight. To be with him on this important day. And she knew that he would never have let anyone known that he was out here if he wouldn't have passed out.

"Oh Dean you idiot." she said softly and stroked his cheek. He seemed to be hot to the touch even though it was freaking cold outside. He was probably sick. Really sick.

Finally the back door opened and Roman shot out. He pushed her aside but she understood it perfectly.

John helped her up and together they watched as Roman picked Dean up with ease and carried him inside through the door Tony held open. The Swiss man looked guilty somehow but Nikki couldn't really understand why.

Roman carried Dean into his office and put him on the floor there. He had nowhere else to put him. He started to take off Deans torn gloves and the sorry excuse for a scarf.

Next was the jacket. It was the same one he had worn in late summer. That stupid thin piece of shit.

Underneath he had only a thin lumberjack shirt.

He grabbed the blanket Nikki gave him and wrapped Dean inside of it and then he pulled him close to his own body to provide him with warmth. He ignored the unclean smell and was thankful when Brie took Deans old clothes to put them away.

"Dean? Can you hear me? Dean baby, wake up. Come on. You are out of the cold." Roman whispered while he rubbed Dean's arms all the time. He felt every bone through the lumberjack shirt and it made him furious. And he felt so helpless. They had put weight back on Dean before he left. Before he…

"Oh God." Roman groaned and hugged Dean even closer.

He was completely oblivious to the other people in the room.

He didn't see how John held Nikki close to provide comfort or how Tony stared down at him. He didn't notice that Brian and Daniel had started to clear the restaurant.

"I will look for the ambulance." Antonio said and left.

"Dean. Wake up." Roman mumbled and finally he felt Dean stir just a little bit.

"Dean? Its me. I am here. I will not let you go." he said louder now.

"Ro?" Deans voice was so small and he immediately started to cough violently.

"That sounds like pneumonia." John provided and an icy feeling crawled down Romans spine.

"A star." Dean pressed out between coughs and he opened his eyes a little. His once sparkling blue eyes were lifeless and pale now and it broke Romans heart.

"Yes. I got a star tonight. Thanks to you. Your steak practically did it."

Dean coughed again and closed his eyes and Roman wanted to scream.

"Stay awake Dean. Come on. Don't sleep you lazy ass." he told him and Dean opened his eyes again a little bit. They were wet now with tears.

"Hurts Ro. So tired. Please." Never in his whole life had Roman felt so helpless. Dean was right there in his arms again but he was about to slip away just like that. And he couldn't let that happen. Dean would not go anywhere.

"An ambulance is on its way. You can sleep after they have taken care of you. Fight damn it. Don't you give up you hear me. I ask you to please don't do anything crazy tonight Dean."

He lowered his mouth to Dean's ear and whispered softly: "It is your birthday my love. You will not die on your freaking birthday. On the day I got a fucking star."

"Then 'morrow." Dean whispered back. And Roman felt his grip tighten on his hand. Dean was scared. So scared. And hurt. And tired.

Just as Roman wanted to ask for the ambulance Tony ran in with two medics.

They looked at Dean and curled their lips and Roman wanted to get into their face but Nikki was quicker.

"You will give him your best care! He is our friend! All the bills will be paid. You will do EVERYTHING in your power to save him, you hear me?" She looked like a fury and it probably helped that John loomed behind her. Having a boyfriend who was a pro wrestler paid off sometimes.

"Yes Ma'am." one medic said and they got to work on Dean.

Antonio grabbed Roman and pulled him to the side a bit.

"Let them do their jobs Roman." he told him quietly and Roman could barely watch as they treated Dean.

After five minutes he was ready for transport and Roman climbed into the back of the ambulance and looked at the medics who wanted to protest.

"Let him tag along." one finally said and they drove off.

Without even talking about it Nikki, John, Brie, Daniel, Damien and Tony got into two cars and followed the ambulance to a nearby hospital.

They arrived and found Roman pacing outside one of the ER rooms.

"We will take care of your friend. He is in good hands and we will do our best. Let the nurse bring you to the waiting area." Deans doctor told them and it took Brie and Nikki to pull Roman away and into the quiet room.

Roman sat down on a chair and everyone else either paced or sat down as well. Some talked softly.

Nikki sat down next to Roman.

"He had this in his hand when I found him."

Roman looked at the newspaper article Nikki had pressed into his hand.

It was out of the Brooklyn Gazette. That was like over an hour away by car from the restaurant. Maybe half a day by foot. He had walked through this weather just because he had seen this article. In his condition.

"He wanted to be close to you." Nikki told Roman and he nodded. But that didn't make him feel any better. If at all it made him feel worse. His Dean crossed the damn city in a weather like this most likely on foot and really ill just to be close to him.

In the past few month Roman's mind had played over the last happy days with Dean over and over again. Sometimes he came to the conclusion that Dean had loved him like he had loved Dean. On bad days he doubted that Dean ever felt anything for him. And after that he felt even worse and kicked himself for even thinking that.

But this…this article…Dean crossing the city in his condition to be close to him…if that was no declaration of love then Roman didn't know what could count as one. Fucking bastard. Stupid man with such a soft heart. He wanted to kick Dean and hug him at the same time for his actions.

After on hour with no information John got coffee for everyone and Tony became restless. He got up and paced.

"Sit down man." John told him.

Antonio pushed his hands over his shaved head.

"No listen. I have to say something." Everyone looked up at the serious tone.

"It is my fault. I pushed Dean away. I told him to get lost and then I would guarantee that Roman got the star. He didn't want to go but in the end giving Roman that star was more important to him."

Roman just stared, Brie inhaled sharply but Damien and Nikki got up at the same time. Nikki was quicker and slapped Antonio across the face. Just when his face came to a halt on his right side Damien slapped him too and his face was turned to the left.

He held his left side, Nikkis slap must have hurt more. "I deserved that." he told them.

"I was jealous Roman. I wanted you back and there was this great cook now who not only worked for you but was in your bed as well. I felt threatened. But you have to believe me that this is not what I thought would happen. The guy had been fine on the streets before. How could I…"

John stepped in front of Roman in the nick of time. He could read people really well and Roman had been about to tackle Antonio. Now he sat back on his ass.

"Leave. Don't ever come back." Roman told Antonio quietly and the Swiss nodded and turned around with a hanging head.

Just as he was about to leave the doctor walked in.

Antonio saw her first and his heart dropped. Cowardly he slipped out of the room before the others saw the stern face of the doctor.

Roman looked up and jumped to his feet.

"How is he doing?" He sounded almost hopeful.

"Mr Reigns. Your friend is really sick. Is has an advanced pneumonia. His condition is really critical. We are not sure if he survives the night. It doesn't look good and you should prepare for the worst."

Roman just stared at the female doctor. He heard Brie and Nikki cry but he just stood there.

"Go first." he told the twins and Damien.

Daniel and John remained with him not saying a word.

After ten minutes Nikki, Brie and Damien came back.

"We will wait for you here." Brie told Roman but he shook his head.

"No. Go home. Get some rest. I am fine. Take them home." he told John and Daniel and left. A nurse brought him to a room where only Dean was in. He was not in the loud and crowded ER anymore. He had quiet here. Silence to face what could be his last hours on this earth.

"Stay as long as you want. Press the button if anything comes up. I will close the door for your privacy. Anything you need just ask."

The nurse left and Roman grabbed a chair and put it next to Deans left side. In his left arm were no needles and he could grab the hand.

In the hospital gown Roman could see just how thin Dean really was and it pained him.

"I am here Dean. I will not go anywhere. I never stopped looking for you. Fight you hear me, fight." He pressed the cold hand to his cheek and held it there.

Holding Dean's hand calmed him a little and he closed his eyes for just a little bit. It had been a chaotic day with him ending up in the hospital with Dean back in his life. Somewhere along the way Roman dozed off…

A/N: So…ummm…Dean is back fighting for his life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Crossroads**

_Roman jerked awake after what felt like a two minute nap._

_He still held Deans hand. He decided to let Dean know that he was right there. So he told him what had happened in the past few month._

_"I got my star today. After you left it was hard. But I love cooking and that is what kept me going. I never changed your steak recipe back. Tony, he weaseled his way back into my life. I took him back. Not out of love but out of convenience. I couldn't stand to be alone after you left. But things were still boring with Tony. But I stayed with him. As a way to punish myself I guess. I rather wanted to be bored out then allow anyone to bring me the same joy you did. That steak recipe…it really got me that star. So in a way it is your star. You got me that damn star by walking away and now you are possibly dying. How dare you to make that decision for me? Maybe I would rather want you and no star at all? Maybe I would rather want love and a restaurant I love and never be recognized by the elite for it. I could wine and dine with the best of them, I could have Antonio Cesaro the most handsome, most successful guy in the food industry. But I wanted YOU. I wanted the homeless guy who slept in my alley. The guy with the wild hair who gave a damn if he looked like he had climbed right out of bed at 8 pm. The guy who would dare me to be wild. The one who left 23 Dollars and 2 cents because he would never steal anything. Anything but a piece of soap and my fucking heart. You asshole Dean. I wanted you. Screw the success. We would have made it. Somewhere. Some day. But you and your sense for loyalty. For doing the right thing. I hate you Ambrose. I hate it that I fucking love you so much that it hurts. It still hurts every damn minute of every day. Only when I cook I am not thinking about you all the time. But fuck Dean. I don't want the star if you die for it in the end."_

_"Don't give it back. Yours." Dean spoke quietly and had not even the strength to open his eyes. The oxygen they gave him helped him breathe a little and the cough was gone due to medication for the time being._

_"I can't keep a star that I got because of a dead lover." Roman shot back._

_"You. Will. You cook for homeless. Star cook cooks for homeless. Will be huge." Dean had trouble speaking but he wanted to get this out. Roman would not give this star back. _

_"Okay. Yeah. That sounds good. I will do that." Roman agreed. He didn't want to argue with Dean right now._

_"And step out of your comfort zone. Be wild. Stop fussing so much. Promise me."_

_Roman nodded but had to voice it because Dean still couldn't keep his eyes open._

_"I promise. I will do wild things. Like keep Damien in charge of the restaurant while I drive from coast to coast on a motorcycle. Sounds good?"_

_"Yeah." Dean coughed as he tried to smile._

_"Ro? Can you lie down next to me? Don't call the nurse. Please." Dean coughed again and he was obviously doing worse. Roman nodded and got into bed next to Dean and put his massive arms around the fragile body of his love._

_"I will do anything crazy that comes along my way. I promise. But I will never love someone the way I loved you. Believe that." Roman told Dean while brushing his hand over and over through Dean's wild curls._

_"Good." Dean smirked and opened his eyes with whatever little strength he had._

_"I will do the same. What time is it?"_

_Roman glanced at his watch._

_"12.09 am." When the words were out he regretted them. It was like a part of him seriously thought if he kept telling Dean it was still Dec. 7__th__ that he would hang on._

_"You can let go Dean. I am here. I love you." Roman pressed a kiss on Dean's rough lips._

_"Love you Ro." Dean closed his eyes and grabbed Romans hand so fiercely that he almost broke the bones. Roman didn't care. Hell he could break the hand so badly if he wanted to that they have to cut it off, he really didn't mind at this point. The monitors started to beep differently. Urgently. And soon enough the doctor put her head in._

_"Don't." Roman told her and she nodded._

_Don't try to help him. Don't put this off any longer. Don't make him suffer._

_She understood and just watched silently till the monitors showed an even line. She walked up to them and switched them off. A nurse was with her._

_"Time of death: 12.17 am, Dec. 8__th__."_

_A long time later…_

_"If you burn down the building this is on you!" Roman pointed at Damien._

_"Boss. I will run this place smoothly. I am ready. Daniel and I, we will be fine. The twins will keep an eye on us. You trained us all for a year. We will be fine for a couple of weeks." Damien told Roman full of confidence._

_"We just don't know if you really are ready to ride this monster to the Westcoast." Nikki smirked and pointed to the bulky Harley Davidson in the alley. Instead of the typical Harley Davidson logo it had "Dean" written on it in the same font._

_Roman had to laugh sometimes about this sick little joke. He still could __**ride**__ Dean. The real Dean would have LOVED this._

_"I am fine. I can handle this bad boy. Don't worry about me. Now go in. The food is coming any moment."_

_Brie, Daniel and Damien hugged Roman shortly and walked in. Nikki stayed behind._

_"Enjoy the trip Roman. Try to have fun. Just…you know. Let him take you where you need to be."_

_Nikki broke down in tears and Roman pulled her close._

_"I miss him so much sometimes." she sobbed._

_"I know. Me too. Nikki, keep an eye on them."_

_The busty twin brushed a hand over her wet eyes and nodded._

_"I will. See you Roman."_

_She walked inside as Roman started the engine._

…

_"Oh no. Come on. Don't do that!" Roman cussed when the engine died._

_He was just outside of a small town and he climbed off of his bike and did what every good rider would do. He pushed the bike into town._

_He asked for directions for a garage and was lucky because the next one was just down the street._

_He parked his Harley outside and walked in to find an old man behind the counter._

_"Hello Sir. My Harley had troubles just outside of town. Maybe you have someone who could take a look?" Roman asked hopeful._

_"Sure." the old man nodded and turned towards the garage._

_"KID! A customer."_

_He turned back to Roman._

_"He will be right with you."_

_"Good. I will wait outside."_

_Roman walked back out and started to get his stuff off of the bike. He would probably have to stay the night in this town. Where was he even? He really didn't know at this point._

_"What a sweet bike." he heard someone exclaim and it didn't sound like a kid at all but more like a grown man. Roman turned around and found himself face to face with a guy who was a little shorter than himself. He just took off his cap and revealed odd hair underneath it. Unconventional. And wild. Romans stomach dropped._

_"Hi I am Tyler. Let's take a look at…Dean, shall we?" the mechanic read the inscription on the bike and extended his hand towards Roman. He smiled and revealed a small gap between his front teeth. Roman shook his hand and felt a little jolt when their hands touched._

_"Just a second." he told Tyler and crouched down beside his bike. He ran his hand over the gas tank like he would touch a lover._

_"You little shit. You did this intentionally. I love you Dean." he whispered and got back up smiling broadly at Tyler._

_"Let's take a look. That asshole started to make trouble just outside of town. I swear he has a mind of his own."_

_"I am sure I can fix him for you..?"_

_"Roman." Roman offered._

_"Roman. And maybe I can fix you up with a dinner tonight?"_

_Roman heard a rattle and some of his stuff that he had placed on the seat fell down._

_"He is just jealous." Roman told Tyler and smiled again when Tyler laughed out loud._

_"And I haven't even started yet." the man grinned and got to work on the man and his Harley with a mind of its own…_

A/N:

I am just as confused as you are. (Where is that quote from? The first one who answers this right gets a free virtual meal at the restaurant!)

What happened? Dean died? **But I still ask you to stay tuned and watch out for the next chapter?** What the hell is going on? Find out tomorrow!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Nightmares

Roman jerked awake and rubbed his eyes. He must have dozed off and he had this shitty dream. Quickly he checked the monitors but everything looked calm.

He took the fragile looking hand of Dean back into his own and noticed how cold it was. Immediately he put it against his chest to warm it up. His silver eyes were fixed and Deans face. He could hardly recognize him. His beard was wild and full and his hair was messy and long. Carefully he brushed a strand out of Deans eyes but it fell right back into his face.

"Stubborn thing." Roman mumbled.

"Not." Dean whispered without opening his eyes.

Roman almost fell over in his chair. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and he was positive that Dean felt each beat at his hand.

"Not you. You hair. It is a mess. It needs another haircut. I have a feeling you just come back for free haircuts." Roman said but his voice was so shaky, he had to clear his throat a couple of times.

"The doctor says you will be fine when you make it tonight. I will make sure of that so don't try anything funny."

Roman still had this weird dream in mind and it scared the hell out of him.

"Won't." came the reply and Roman could have sworn there was the hint of a smile on Deans face.

"You better not. You are in for a spanking as we speak already for pulling that stunt Mister."

"Ok Mister Grey."

Roman chuckled. "You stubborn asshole. I know what you did and why and we will have to talk about that but not tonight. Tonight you need rest and I want you to get back to sleep. I will take care of you. And Dean, I will never ever let you go again, so better get used to the idea. You are mine. I don't care about your past and I give a flying rats ass about what other people think You are mine and I love you. You hear me?"

Roman kissed Deans hand fiercely.

"You, too."

"I know baby. I know. Sleep now. We will talk in the morning."

Dean's body relaxed again and Roman knew he was back asleep. It was like someone had lifted an enormous weight off of his heart. Dean was back. He would be ok. And he would not go anywhere ever again. Roman would tie him up if he had to. He studied Dean's left hand that lay motionless in his own. Yeah, he would tie that bastard down. Roman smirked as the idea formed more and more in his head.

Sometime during the night Roman had crawled into bed next to Dean. He stayed above the covers but he spooned his lover as best as he could without pulling out any needles or tubes.

He knew the nurse came in a time or two but she didn't say anything so he ignored her and just pulled Dean a little closer. He tried to stay awake, scared to have another bad dream.

When at 6 am the doctor showed up and cleared her throat Roman almost fell out of bed. Just in time he found his balance and could exit it more gracefully.

"Why don't you go home and take a shower, get him some stuff to wear? He is doing good so far."

Roman looked down at his wrinkled dress pants and dress shirt.

"Do I smell?" he asked and the doctor chuckled.

"Not yet. Not that my nurses would mind it one bit I guess. But you should really take an hour or two and come back later. He is stable…"

Roman smirked. "I guess that is the first time someone called him that. I mean…he is a crazy ass most of the time and stable is not a word I would use to describe him. But I am glad. Okay. I left my phone number at the desk last night. Please call me if anything changes."

"We will. Now go."

Roman took a taxi to his apartment and after a shower he called Nikki so the good news could be spread. He packed some stuff that Dean had left behind three month ago and was back at the hospital two hours later.

He stayed with Dean as much as he could. He only left around 6 pm each day to go to work till midnight and then he was back. That went on for three days while Dean's health improved a little daily.

On the third night Dean was even awake when Roman walked in after midnight. He didn't know how the big guy managed to sneak in here each night.

"I gave them all vouchers for the restaurant." Roman smiled as he sat down next to Dean. His lover still looked like a cave man but his skin was not pale anymore but rosy again.

"Go home Rome. You look like shit. Come back in the morning. Really. And you smell like something burned in the kitchen."

Roman blushed. "It did actually. There was even a small fire and Damien just kept running around completely headless while Daniels beard almost caught fire. I had to save the day." He held up a taped finger.

"Got burned? Damn Rome. Get some rest. I promise I will do the same. And then…I will come back to help you out before the whole kitchen catches fire…"

Dean didn't look at Roman. He studied he blanket with interest unsure if Roman would even want him back.

He felt a big hand grabbing his chin and raising it until he had to look into a pair of silver eyes.

"The job is still yours and I want you back Dean. I give a crap if someone finds out about your past and I will make sure that the negativity will be turned on them for not granting second chances. You have a new clean bill of health…well after the pneumonia is treated anyways and I want you back in my kitchen asap….and in my bed."

Roman blushed at the last part and felt Deans still fragile hand grab his head and pull him down for a long kiss.

"Thank you Ro." Dean whispered against the Samoans full lips.

"Anything for you baby. Sleep now. I will go home like a good boy, get some rest and be back in the morning with a surprise." He pulled at Dean's beard and he yelped.

"Now you know what I have to endure everything I kiss you…" Dean complained half-heartedly and kissed Roman again just because.

**A/N: **

Roman had a nightmare! DUH!

Let me give it to you like it was. I had typed the sad ending out but Dean was a stubborn asshole in my head. He wanted to live. And there was another man that wanted his story told…that will come later.

Also there is a reason why Roman dreamt about Tyler…as there was a reason why Dean got saved by that "punk kid". Just be patient.

I apologize if you had to cry. Let me tell you a secret. While writing this and a couple weeks later while editing it, I cried as well. That is why I wanted to get this ending out somehow. At first I wanted to make two endings but that was not good. So I decided on the dream and I guess it will work out in the long run.

So stay tuned, there is still much more to come! This was only like the finale of season 1! Oh and I just noticed…it is even chapter 22, tv shows mostly had 22 episodes (before they change it just to confuse the heck out of me with 23, 24 episodes per season) in the past. So saying this was the ending of season 1 fits…only tv show directors would have left you hanging for a few month after the last chapter!

PS: Sh...forgot to say!

calwitch &amp; Paige M. Carter were right with their guesses about the quote. It was from Mox before a match (or during) his Indie days. He was drunk (I guess it was the match the booker asked them to get drunk)

I will get in touch with you shortly!

If you google "I am just as confused as you are dean ambrose" under Videos it pops right up...

I feel a little embarassed for Mox watching it though lol


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **

Right before I was about to post this I received a review asking for an update. I clearly spoiled you lately, haven't I? I update as much as I can, almost everything is done already, but I need to add some vital scenes to some chapters. Like in this the shower scene was missing. SO I will update a couple times a week, but maybe not daily.

But thank you for letting me know that you are eagerly waiting for new chapters! Just keep doing that and I promise I will update as soon as possible!

**Chapter 23 – A shave**

Roman was back by 9 am with a bag in his hand. Dean eyed said bag and grinned.

"I am sure the nurses will enjoy the show when you spank me here."

So the old Dean was definitely back. Roman rolled his eyes at the comment and Dean noticed that someone else stepped into the room.

"Mindy." Dean grinned and the feisty hairdresser walked over to hug him.

"Hi Dean. Gosh, what happened to you? No wonder the big guy begged me to come here. This is wild, even for you, huh?"

"It keeps the face warm."

"Yeah yeah. Enough. You will get a shave and a haircut today Dean. The nurse gave the ok that I can put you on a chair for a bit."

Roman grabbed the chair that stood beside Dean's bed and placed it in the en suite bathroom and then he grabbed Dean and carried him into the bathroom as well.

Dean held on to his boyfriend a second longer.

"Ro?"

"Yes?" the big guy whispered back.

"Ummm…since I am in here already…do you think you could help me shower afterwards? The nurses…they…ummm…wash me daily but I hate it when they touch my stuff."

Dean really blushed now and Roman ruffled his hair laughing.

"I will clear that first but yes I would help you. But no funny business." The Samoan shook his index finger in front of Dean and Dean smirked.

"Like I would fuck you in a hospital bathroom…" he rolled his eyes like he never had thought about it.

"Right…"

Roman made room for Mindy and left them alone for a bit.

When he returned Mindy was done cutting Dean's hair and was about to start with his beard.

"Umm, do you think I could shave him? I would stop by with your stuff later." Roman asked Mindy and the girl smiled dirty. "Sure thing Roman." She packed up her stuff and kissed Dean's head. "See you at the saloon in about 6 weeks ok?"

"Yes, since Roman hates it when other men wear their hair long, he will force me to cut it again."

Mindy left and Roman swiftly got rid of Dean's hair on the ground before he locked the door.

The shower in the bathroom was a little bigger than usual, with a seat in it. That would come in handy once he actually put Dean into the shower because his sass might be back, but he was still weak, almost fragile and he didn't like to admit it, but even walking more than ten feet tired him out. Well but that would be a problem for later. Right now Dean needed that shave.

Roman stepped in front of Dean and crouched down in front of him. He rested his chin on Dean's knees and looked up at him, while Dean brushed his fingers softly over Romans head.

"I never shaved another man, so I will proceed slowly. I am really afraid I will cut your throat." Roman confessed and Dean giggled.

"That is my fear exactly. But when I thought about it I found no reason why you had my hair cut before so I will trust you with a razor near my throat."

Roman nodded and grabbed some scissors and started to cut the length of the beard first until he could work with a normal razor. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact and the intimacy. Roman hadn't talked about his weird dream yet, but this was a good moment for it he decided.

"I had this wicked nightmare that you died. And I got myself a motorcycle and instead of Harley Davidson I put 'Dean' on it, and told myself that I could still ride you that way." Roman told Dean to break the silence a little bit.

In the next second he was glad that the razor was far away from Dean because he toppled over laughing. "Oh my gosh. Yes, we should get you a motorcycle and totally do that. Maybe I can get one and name it Nikki." Dean chuckled and Roman looked pissed now.

"Just kidding Ro." Dean still smiled widely at Roman, who remained pouting.

"Come on. Finish up here. I want that shower. And you want it too." Dean pushed his index finger in Roman's ribs and that got the big guy going again.

"I can't believe I missed your craziness…" Roman mumbled and finished the shave.

He put the razor away and grabbed the hems of Dean's t-shirt and helped him getting it off. Roman had to swallow each time he saw how thin Dean was. Today though Dean distracted him by grabbing his bearded face into his hands to kiss him. Their tongues played with each other and the rhythm was familiar. Like they hadn't been separated for three month. Roman was the demanding part while Dean let him into his mouth to explore. He clung to Roman's clothes looking for support while the big guy drove him crazy stroking his tongue over the top inside wall of his mouth.

Breathless they separated and Roman quickly stepped out of his jeans and t-shirt putting his cock on display for Dean. He wanted to grab it, his mouth was already following his hands but Roman slapped his hands away.

"I said no funny business." He warned and grabbed Dean to help him up. He earned a growl from the man but ignored him while he pushed his sweat pants down. He was greeted by Dean's semi erect hardness and Roman had to admit it was tempting to flick his tongue over it when he straightened himself back up but he didn't.

Instead he started the shower and helped Dean onto the chair.

Roman put shampoo into his hand and stepped behind Dean, wisely keeping out of his reach that way because he saw the mischief in the blue eyes. When he massaged Dean's scalp he saw Dean's hand travel to his own cock with a low moan.

"Dean." He warned and Dean snapped his hand back.

"You are no fun Ro."

"We are in a hospital. You can barely stand. I fear when you climax you will pass out."

"Let's find out."

"Dean. Please just let me wash you."

Dean complied but he made it out to be overly dramatic. He sighed heavily, slumped his shoulders and pouted like a five year old.

Roman felt a little bad but he managed to wash the rest of Dean's upper body and his legs with out tempting him or himself. But when he found himself kneeling in front of Dean, water running through his lap he couldn't help himself. Dean who must have given up to get anything today jerked when Roman grabbed his cock and pumped it a couple of times so it stood proudly again.

Silver eyes locked on blue eyes and before Roman put his lips on the tip of Dean's length he warned:"When you pass out I will let you drown. I would be too embarrassed to call for help!"

"I am not afraid Ro. Put those lips to the stick now and stop talking." Dean urged Roman and thrusted his hips forward a little. That earned him a hard squeeze from Roman and he couldn't help but moan.

With that warning Roman took control again and wrapped his lips around Dean while slowly bopping his head up and down. The taste of soap was prominent at first, but after a few swirls with his tongue it was gone and replaced by the taste of Dean's pre cum. It looked like Dean wouldn't last long but Roman welcomed that because he always had the fear that a nurse would come in any second, locked door or not. So he played a little dirty and picked up pace while playing with Dean's balls. That earned him another moan and he knew his boyfriend wouldn't last any longer. And true enough Dean came deep in his mouth and Roman swallowed every last drop of Dean's cum.

Dean had his hands buried in Roman's hair and let go a little now after grabbing at the hair before.

"Ro? Are we back together? Because in my head I still call you my boyfriend and after this…"

Dean looked unsure and he rarely did so Roman got up from the ground and kissed him.

"Boyfriend. You are my boyfriend if you can overlook my little detour with Antonio."

Roman bit his lower lip. He wasn't proud of that in retrospective but what's done is done and he couldn't change it. Dean had to accept it.

"I am not stupid Roman. I left and I didn't want you to be alone forever. The choice was poor but understandable. It doesn't mean I won't kick Tony's ass when I see him though."

"Good luck with that. Last I heard he fled back to Europe and I guess we won't see him for a long time."

Dean nodded. "All the better. So…we are back together, yes?"

"We are. Don't leave me again, okay? Talk to me when something is bothering you. Promise me!"

"I promise." Dean agreed and he meant it.

"Good. Now let's get out of this shower."

Roman helped Dean toweling himself and then he helped him into a new set of clothes and back into bed.

He looked better now. A haircut and a shave could do wonders but his cheeks were rosy as well after his climax and Roman knew he was slowly getting better. It would take time but they would be getting there.

The next day Roman arrived around noon at the hospital because he had to take care of some business before and now he could hear Dean all over the floor.

"This is bull. The mashed potatoes lack nutmeg and the cutlet has been pieced together by meat parts."

Roman rolled his eyes. Dean was definitely getting better and he seemed to get restless and meaner than he normally was in the process. Yes, he liked to nag about food before as well but it was always with a smile. Now he was just rude. He needed to come home...

"I will not eat that stuff any longer. I want to call my boyfriend and ask him to bring me something."

Roman stopped just outside the room and his heart was thumping in his chest. Boyfriend. They were indeed back together. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his heart yet again.

"I got this." Roman said when he entered the room and the young nurse was clearly out of her wits with the pouty chef.

She fled the room and Roman sat down on the bed and grabbed Dean's lips with his own almost suffocating him with a needy kiss.

"Wow." Dean breathed and his mood cleared.

"Yes. Wow. And before you start complaining to me as well...eat. I know it isn't as good as my cooking...nothing really is..."

Dean chuckled. "Cocky much?" he teased.

"No just stating facts. But you need to eat Dean. I will talk to the doctor later and maybe they will release you some time soon. I know you get frustrated in here."

Pouting a little Dean started to shovel food into his mouth making a face with each bite. Somewhere in the middle he stopped, chewed and asked silently: "You heard everything?"

Roman knew what he meant.

"Yes baby. Everything. And your boyfriend will not bring you food. Get better and come home and you can have all the food there."

Dean finished the lunch and he and Roman snuggled for a while until a beautiful brunette stuck her head inside the room.

"Hey guys." Nikki greeted them and placed a paper bag on Dean's lap. She then bend down and kissed him.

When they parted she grinned down at him and brushed away her lipstick mark with her index finger.

"Hey booby twin." Dean grinned and grinned even wider when Nikki slid in beside him on the other side of him.

"It is a shame I have a boyfriend and you two are not up for a threesome." Nikki complained.

"All I get are kisses and a slap on the ass every now and again."

Roman blushed and wanted to slide off the bed but Dean grabbed his hips.

"Just a little longer. You two are the most important people in my life and without either one of you I wouldn't be here. So please let me enjoy this a little longer. And Nik, stop making my man blush, I fear he wouldn't even know where to stick it..."Dean mumbled into Nikki's side while the woman ran her hand through his hair. She exchanged a look with Roman over Dean's head and the big guy mouthed: "I would."

After a little while Roman raised his head and peeked into the brown paper bag. He groaned. "Nikki, we agreed not to bring him food. He needs to work on getting released."

"But he called me and told me about how mean you are for starving him. You wouldn't even feed him your..."

Dean slapped his hand over Nikki's mouth and Roman looked between the two.

"Feed him my what?" asked Roman amused now. He had a pretty good idea what Nikki was going to say after he had denied Dean giving him a blow job in the shower yesterday but it was Dean's time to feel a little embarrassed.

"Nothing Ro. Your cooking. She was going to say your cooking." Dean quickly said but Nikki broke free of his hand and glared at him.

"I am pretty sure the word started with C as well but it was a little different..."

Dean grabbed the brown paper bag and took out one of the doughnuts inside and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You are both immature." he scolded them with a full mouth and Roman ruffled his hair.

"I will go talk to your doctor now. I want you home tomorrow baby." A kiss to Dean's sugar covered lips followed and Roman left the room.

"He is so happy Dean, you know that, right?" Nikki told him quietly while he continued to devour his sweet stuff.

"I know Nik, I know. I just tried to do right by him."

Nikki stroked his hair. "The right thing is to stay with him. Don't ever forget it again." She pulled hard at Dean's ear and he yelped and hastily agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day Roman was allowed to bring Dean home. He was glad it had worked out this way because it was a Sunday and the restaurant was closed, allowing him to take care of his boyfriend.

Roman parked his car in front of the apartment and quickly went to the passenger side where Dean already climbed out. He wore a thick winter jacked and a beanie and when Roman was about to carry him he slapped his arms away with force.

"Don't you dare. I walk up there alone."

Stubbornly he walked inside and managed five stairs but then what little strength he had was used up.

Wordlessly Roman put his arm around Dean and practically dragged him upstairs.

All the while Dean complained under his breath but Roman knew he was thankful.

In front of the apartment Dean swatted the helping hands away again and Roman unlocked the door and pushed it wide open.

"Welcome home." came a chorus of many voices and Dean looked truly surprised.

There were Brie and Daniel, Nikki and John, Damien was there with his girlfriend he had only seen a handful of times, and Beth was there.

Roman stepped behind Dean, encircled his far too thin waist with his strong arms and clasped his hands together on Dean's stomach. He sensed the emotions running through the other man. Happiness. Doubt. Embarrassment. Sadness.

"Welcome home." he whispered in Deans ear and kissed him right below it making him shudder.

"It's our turn now." Brie announced and was the first to grab Dean out of Romans embrace to hug him. Beth and Nikki were next, while the males...well all but Damien clapped Dean on the shoulder. Damien hugged him as well. The young cook valued Dean and all the help he had provided. His patience that Roman sometimes lacked. Dean had made him a better cook and he would be forever grateful for that.

After even Damien's girlfriend Gracie hugged Dean he turned away and stepped into Romans arms hiding his face. Roman felt his t-shirt drain instantly.

"Listen why don't you go and get the food ready? We will be there in a second?"

Everyone vanished and Roman steered Dean into the bedroom.

"I don't deserve this kind of reception." Dean mumbled with a tear streaked voice.

Roman grabbed his face and looked at him hard.

"You deserve everything and so much more. You are a good man Dean. They love you. Beth loves you because you tried to give back to the homeless as soon as you had a chance. Damien loves you because you took him under your wings with patience. Brie loves you because she sees your good heart. Nikki...well I am not sure yet about her but for now I stick with the explanation that you two are two peas in a pot. Made out of the same wood. True friends. And I...Dean...I love you because you set me free in so many ways. Because you see me. So let us celebrate that you are back and will be fine soon. You have friends out there and everyone cares for you as much as you cared for me. Accept it."

Deans blue eyes were fixed on Romans silver ones and he nodded. Without any grace he brushed his pullover sleeve over his nose.

"You should go and take care of the food before they ruin it. I need a moment Ro."

The big guy studied him intently.

"Try nothing stupid. You are my man. You hear me?"

He grabbed the back of Deans head harshly and shook it. "Say it. Promise me."

"I am yours. I will not go anywhere. I just want to freshen up. And I really don't want to see that food go to waste."

Roman heard the truth in that and chuckled. "Lunatic." he shook his head and walked out leaving Dean to himself for a bit.

Dean took in the bedroom. At the first glance not much had changed. But Dean noticed the second pillow on the bed and two empty drawers. He pulled one open and was surprised to find some of his underwear in there that he had left behind. Roman made a statement. He would not accept Dean putting his stuff in the office anymore and he expected him to sleep in his bed.

Dean's heart beat a little faster. If he wouldn't have seen the honesty in Romans eyes when he told him he loved him he would put everything in question that was happening here. But like this...he still had a hard time wrapping his head around it but he accepted slowly that Roman loved him. Truly loved him. And he would not run anymore. Dean shrugged out of the thick pullover Roman had made him wear and he put it into the drawer. He was now only in a t-shirt but he felt too thin to walk out like this so he grabbed one of Romans old sweat jackets and put it on. It was way too big but he loved it. Especially since it smelled like Roman.

Dressed like that he walked out again and found everyone gathered around the kitchen table already. The seat next to Roman was still empty and he walked there and sat down. Roman gave him an appreciating glance about the wardrobe choice and then he put some meat on Dean's plate...

Dean had found it all. A job he loved. Friends that cared for him. And a boyfriend that threatened to cut his meat for him but he grabbed the knife out of Romans hand, softly clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

He was pretty sure all of that was the _**recipe for love**_.

**A/N:**

It was supposed to be done here. I had that pretty neat last sentence and everything was perfect. But Dean and Roman **INSISTED** on an epilogue. And after the epilogue…well I will tell you when I post that, okay?

Stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue – NOPE**

**Chapter 25 – Brat**

"Rooooooo. Come to bed already." Dean complained softly and stepped behind his fiancé. He put his arms around his shoulders and peeked on the monitor.

"I thought you were done!" Dean complained.

"I am done. But every book needs a preface page."

"Even a cook book?" Roman could feel Dean scrunching his nose.

"Even that." he told him patiently and kissed Deans right ring finger where he wore his engagement ring. Roman had proposed to him on his (Romans) birthday in May, asking Dean for the most precious gift for his birthday and Dean had said yes. Now it was September and all summer long Roman had worked on his first cook book. The manuscript was done and lay printed out on the desk. Dean had crossed out the word cook and had written cock above it in bold letters. He hated it that his fiancé spend so much time on that thing even though he enjoyed the fact that he got to run the restaurant by himself 3 nights a week because of the book. And he was proud of the big guy. Madly proud.

"Will I be in the thank yous?" Dean finally piped up.

"No, you were a burden and a pouty child while I wrote it. Remember the week where you wouldn't sleep with me and drove me crazy jerking yourself off everywhere because I had to do some late night work on the book?"

Dean remembered it fondly and the first sex after a week.

"You had blue balls and no patience. That was the only time you managed to take me four times a night. Shall we repeat it?"

Roman glanced up. "You stayed in bed for two days and let me serve you. So no."

"I couldn't walk." Dean shrugged.

"Your own fault." Roman shot back because Dean had asked for more and more that night not caring about the consequences.

"Can we go to bed now? Please? You promised when you are done you would play catcher. And I want to bury myself into you."

Roman shuddered. They didn't do this often, Dean was mostly satisfied to bottom, but every time he topped, Roman had the most intense orgasms.

"You are lucky I am done." he hit save and shut down the computer trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Could have fooled me." Dean nipped his ear and his hands dropped into Romans lap where he was already half erect.

"Must have been one hell of a thank you note." Dean mumbled and took Romans hand to lead him into the bedroom.

In the hallway they ran into someone.

"You two are insatiable." a voice piped up, no longer a boys voice, not yet a man's voice and both men chuckled.

"Shut up Seth. What happened to: _I am so grateful you let me crash here?_ Now you are just a brat." Dean told the smaller guy but despite his words there rung affection in his tone.

"You grabbed me from the streets, practically kidnapped me and put me into the office. Your fault."

Roman chuckled. "I did the same to him. What are you doing up kiddo?"

"Got thirsty." he told the two older men.

"You are a cock blocker Rollins. I should have made you stay with Nikki and the baby."

"Noooo."

Dean ruffled his two colored hair.

"Don't worry I will not throw you in front of the mother harpy."

"And only two more weeks and we can move into the house. You get the place over the garage and this will be far less awkward." Roman supplied.

"Yeah it will. Now go to bed. I will listen to some music. Loudly."

He liked the two men. The love they shared. He never any kind of family. He never had one to speak of. That those two men now practically adopted him (well, not by the law, but it felt very much like it). They took him under their wings, gave him a job after school (oh yeah, going back to school was a pain in the ass) and they let him crash in the spare room they had at the apartment. So what if they were gay and engaged none the less? He didn't care. He just felt safe and care for for the first time in 17 years.

"What you listen to is noise not music." Dean argued but Roman pulled him away into the bedroom before they started an argument about music. Roman knew the outcome and he really didn't want to spend the next three hours listening to soundbites from their phones where they tried to get the other one to like their taste of music.

Seth lived with them for six weeks now. Dean had met him at the shelter earlier that year where he volunteered but six weeks ago, after Seth came into the shelter bloodied with a story about three bearded guys roughing him up Dean dragged him away and brought him here. He had practically kidnapped the kid.

Dean knew that Seth was the punk kid that had thrown him the bread that first day back on the street. That two toned hair was just easily recognizable.

Roman had watched him come in with the complaining teenager. He had thrown Seth into the office, he had told him to suck it up and make himself comfortable and only after he had closed the door behind the kid and found Roman staring at him he thought about it.

"Hey stays Ro." Was all he said and Roman would not complain. He had met the kid as well a couple of times and he was smart as a whip.

Plus there was this uncanny resemblance to the guy he had seen in his dream. The one where Dean had died. Tyler. It freaked him out a little but he wouldn't question it. By now he cared but the wiry two toned boy like he was his own and he had followed Dean wordlessly that night to find those three bearded guys. They found them and Roman knew what they had done to Dean and for the first time in his life he beat up other men. And he didn't feel sorry. They almost had cost him Dean in a way, and then Seth, they had to learn their lesson.

So Seth living with them now was like fate. Like the universe had stepped in and made them see that they needed that kid in their lives.

But what was about to come was more than they all had ever hoped for…

**A/N: **

This is not the end! Far from it. It was supposed to be the end but Seth is a whiny little brat. He wanted his story told. He got into my head, started to sing some odd songs and only stopped after I started to write it.

So stay tuned! The next updates will take a little more time though. Please be patient.


	26. Chapter 26

Roman knew the scent of bleach. He cleaned the kitchen at work with it every now and then and it was embedded into his brain. But why it came out of his bathroom now he had no idea.

The door was not completely shut so he pushed it open a little wider and found his husband deep into concentration. His tongue stuck out a little and he was working with absolute care on the person in front of him.

Husband. The word sounded still so new in Roman's mind. They had gotten married only weeks before. The ceremony had been small and they had celebrated with their closest friends and part of Roman's family at the Aiga afterwards. But everytime Roman looked down at his wedding band his heart beat faster and when his eyes caught a glance of Dean the little butterflies in his tummy started to spread their wings.

They lived a good life, bodering perfect most of the time. A happily marriage, a kid…well young man now in their care, a successful business. Yes, Roman certainly felt like they were living the dream. Well, as long as Seth didn't complain about something in that whiny voice he had down so good. And as long as Dean didn't go behind his back about stuff they had talked about…

"Don't put the bleach on other strands Dean!"

"Kid, I try." came the grumpy comeback.

"Why on earth do you support this?" Roman asked and Dean dropped a blop of bleach on Seth jeans.

"The kid asked me." Dean shot back not really eager to defend himself.

"I asked for booze, women and drugs as well. He denied me those." Seth pointed out helpfully but Romans gaze only darkened.

"Dean. We go visit colleges at the weekend. Don't we want to make a good first impression?"

"Why do you think I am bleaching his roots?" Dean rolled his eyes over dramatically. Sometimes Roman was so blind. Dean did everything so Seth would make a good first impression. Roman was just so uptight sometimes. The two toned hair was the problem really.

"You two are unbelievable." Roman shook his head.

Seth lived with them for close to nine month now. Dean had brought him home after the homeless kid got beaten up. At first they had shared Romans old, cramped apartment but for four month they lived in a town house now and Seth occupied the space above the garage. And Deans and Romans sex life was back now that the kid didn't live in the next room anymore. The kid had turned 18 weeks ago so really not a kid anymore, but the nickname was still used.

"We are irresistible." Dean shot back and Seth slapped his arm.

"Ewww. Maybe you are. I have my eyes on that new waitress you hired."

"Emma. Yeah. She is cute. Guess you two would produce a nice litter of cuddly little puppies."

Another slap landed on Deans arm.

"Do that again and I mess up your hair!" the older man warned and Seth leaned back and behaved.

Dean and Roman shared a look over the kids head and before long Roman stepped into the room and kissed his husband right over Seth head.

"Ewww." He tried to slap Roman but the Samoan had anticipated it and grabbed his hand.

"Don't or I tell Dean about the tattoo."

Laughing Roman left the room when Seth just gasped and Dean's eyes landed on him.

"What is he talking about Seth? What tattoo? We talked about it. No tattoos. Seth!"

The young man jumped up and ran out not taking his chances with Dean.

Dean stood there for a moment before he walked out of the bathroom as well getting rid of the gloves he wore on the way out. He found Roman on their bed his back popped up against the wall, a smirk on his face. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and his tribal tattoo was on full display.

Dean jumped onto the bed beside him missing him only by mere inches. He raised one leg to straddle the big guy and then he crossed his own arms over his chest. His t-shirt strained over his chest now as well. He worked out with Roman two or three times a week and he was chiseled to perfection. Not as bulky as Roman but nicely defined pecks and a six pack with muscled arms were the result of the training.

"Didn't we talk about tattoos?" Dean growled but his left hand itched to follow the lines of Romans tribal tattoo.

"Didn't we talk about the hair?" Roman replied not impressed in the slightest by the scowl on Dean's face.

The scowl depend now and Roman could feel that Dean's legs grabbed tighter around his hips and his ass pressing down on his lap. Oh yeah, and Dean got stronger legs now as well and he made good use of them right now.

"We need to overthink our parenting." Dean told him in a low voice while he started to grind his hips against Romans.

The Samoan laughed out loud and that was the ultimate buzz kill for Dean. He got off of Roman and leaned next to him, pouting.

"Don't pout Dean. The boy is 18. We can be glad he listens to some things we say. He doesn't need parenting he needs friends to steer him in the right direction." Roman turned towards his husband and shoved his warm hand under Deans t-shirt rubbing small circles on his stomach.

"I didn't know you wanted a child." Roman breathed into Deans ear.

"I don't. I like the kid. Only him. Otherwise keep them far away from me."

"What about Belle?"

Dean's face softened. Nikki's daughter Belle was just as cute as her mother.

"Well...but honestly Ro. I don't want a child. Seth...happened. And you are right. He needs friends more than parents."

They felt the bed shake and looked down at Seth who had jumped onto the bed laughing.

"But I do look like a mixture between the two of you depending on what side you look at."

Roman chuckled but Dean kicked Seth.

"You are gross. None of us would want to get pregnant with your hyper active ass for nine month and then press you out through that tiny…" Dean shuddered. He really didn't want to think about childbirth.

"Right now you look like a mix between Roman and a smurf." he told Seth now which was way better than to think about female body parts. And it was true, his bleach was still in the hair and it was blueish.

"Take it back." Seth said and grabbed Deans kicking foot and started to tickle it.

"Let go. RO!" Dean pleaded in between laughs.

"I told you not to spoil him." was all Roman said while he climbed out of the bed and left the two to their playful struggle.

Dean and Seth wrestled with each other until the younger man was on top of Dean and threatened to smear bleach in Dean's hair as well. Dean held Seth hands in his own and struggled against the wiry young man.

Suddenly Seth stopped and stared down at Dean with his huge brown eyes, breathing heavily. Dean didn't understand the sudden change of pace but when his leg accidently brushed over Seth crotch he got it. Seth was hard and his erection pressed against his jeans. And the way his eyes got this panicked look Dean knew there was more behind the boner than an overactive sex drive of the young man.

Seth blushed, clearly reading Dean's thoughts on his face, ripped his hands out of Deans hold and left the room quickly. Dean let his head fall back on the matrass and he blew out some air. "Well shit." he whispered.

For now he left Seth alone but he needed to talk to Seth. And to Roman. Well shit indeed.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

Because tomorrow is WRESTLEMANIA I thought I would post this chapter tonight so everyone has still time to read it.

I got one of the most touching reviews today by _Someone_ Anon. Thank you!

Big night tomorrow for all of the boys…ex Shield boys that is. But I fear for at least one of them the undefeated streak at WM will end…and I would love to be proven wrong about this!

But on with the story now!

**Chapter 27 – Marriage rules**

Roman noticed something was off between Dean and Seth at the restaurant. Normally the two of them were always in some kind of banter but today they were quiet. Seth interacted normally with Emma though, he was even downright flirty but with Dean there was no interaction at all. And Dean was quiet and concentrated on his work, chopping vegetables with more force than necessary.

"I evoke the marriage rule no 3. _Thou shall talk to your husband about your problems_." Roman put a hand on Dean's right hand that held the chopping knife.

"Your rules are bull." Dean growled.

"Is that so? I remember you like rule no 2: _Ask and you shall receive_. You evoke that rule in bed most often. What is your favorite plea? _More_? _Harder_? Or was it _**deeper**_?"

Dean looked up and pointed the knife at Roman. "You asked. There is no turning back after this so don't complain later."

With that the blonde man dropped the knife and walked out of the kitchen followed by Roman. They ended up in Roman's office. Well, it was no longer just Romans office, it was _theirs_ as well as the restaurant itself.

"Come here." Roman plopped down into his chair and pulled Dean on his lap.

"Talk to me baby."

Dean played with the buttons of Romans cook jacket for a while and Roman let him fidget for a bit. He knew Deans antics and fidgeting was a form of thought processing for Dean. He in turn brushed his hands through Dean's soft hair that got kind of long again. And secretly Roman agreed by now, that Dean's hair should always be a little longer, a little wilder. Because it really gave him something to hold on to in bed. And he simply loved the way Dean's hair stuck out in every direction after their lovemaking. It was like leaving a hickey on him, just a little more subtle. Or not. Because by now every one of their employees knew the signs, knew Dean's after sex hair-do because the dirty blonde guy wouldn't pay it any mind, he didn't even really comb it with his fingers. That was just Dean. Giving a shit. But right now something was on his mind and Roman needed to find out what it is, even if it was uncomfortable as Dean had promised. They would get through this. Together. No matter what it is.

"I fear Seth is gay and has the hots for me." he finally spilled out fast without looking Roman in the eyes.

When the big guy didn't answer Dean looked up and blue eyes found silver ones. There was no surprise written on Romans face and that made Dean raise his eyebrows questioningly. The two men didn't need to voice everything they understood each other without words sometimes.

"You suspected something..."

Oh hell yeah did Roman suspect something. He had been young once as well. Young and gay and afraid to tell anyone.

"I know how I acted when I was his age. I told every adventure with a girl overly loud to everyone that would listen. Just… there were none. Plus I know he has no problem with our relationship but he jokes about it too much. And lately he interrupts us more and more. Even more than at the apartment. He watches us when we lie together on the couch and watch a movie. He sneaks peaks when we kiss."

Dean thought about this and he had to agree but then Roman dropped another bomb.

"He likes us both but I guess you were more approachable."

"What do you mean he likes us both? As in like like? As in I want to fuck them? Ro!"

Dean got up and paced in the small office shaking his head.

"He is a friend. We practically adopted him"

Dean was clearly shaken up by all of this while Roman took it in calmly. Maybe it was because of the fact that once he had laid his eyes on Seth and he had seen that uncanny resemblance to the guy he had dreamt about he had known that the kid was in their lives for a reason. And it was wrong to call him a kid. He wasn't one. And he told Dean exactly that.

"He is 18. He never had a real family. He is probably more mature than you are. He is no child. He may look like one but neither his age nor his mindset suggest child anymore. We let him crash. As a friend. And now he developed feelings. I suppose on the streets you are not really picky when it comes to sex." Roman mused.

"I was. I never had a fling while living on the streets. What do we do now?"

Now Dean brushed a hand through his hair but it was not like he cared about his hair cut he just needed an outlet for his frustrated energy.

"I don't know. It must be hard for the kid growing into his sexuality finding two men he likes but not being able to act on it because he keeps his sexuality a secret even from us, he doesn't want to break us up and he is grateful we gave him a place to stay."

Dean sighed. "You are no help here Ro. Will we talk to him about this? What will we say?"

"I guess we need to make up our minds first." Roman offered and Dean asked:" About what?"

Roman just raised one eyebrow as in, '_you know about what'_.

Dean's eyes widened. Was Roman suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? A what? A threesome? A ménage-à-trois? Polygamy? He wouldn't…okay, another glance told Dean the big guy was serious. "Get out! You slut."

Dean turned on his heels, not able to wrap his mind about this suggestion right now but before he reached the door Roman called after him: "At least I didn't make up stupid excuses to touch him."

Dean flipped him off and walked back into the kitchen.

…

Seth lowered his head. He felt ashamed. He had watched Roman and Dean walk out of the kitchen. Clearly to talk about _him._

Dean and Roman had given him a place to stay. He knew them from the shelter, knew about their relationship that's why he kept his sexuality a secret from them when they took him in. He didn't want to raise tensions between them. Or appear as a threat to their relationship. So he mocked them often and told them fairy tales about girls at school or his crush on Emma.

But lately his feelings had started to overwhelm him and they were not entirely innocent in this. Dean was easier readable than Roman. He found excuses to touch him and their banter became physical as well. Roman was more difficult. He was a little more reserved but Seth felt that vibe from him as well. When he had gotten the tattoo down his spine between his shoulder blades Roman had held his hand and his big thumb had caressed his skin over and over again during the whole process.

And now he had messed up and Dean knew. And Roman would know as well, Dean would probably tell him right now.

"I feel sick and will go home. Can you tell them when they come back Damien?"

"Sure kid. Take care."

Seth hastily left the restaurant and practically jogged home.

He climbed two steps at a time up to his place above the two car garage.

He had a room and a bathroom here. It was really spacy and a dream to stay in. When he walked into the garage and through the door he could enter the main house but that was not his destination today. Would never be again his destination…

He dropped to his knees and pulled out a duffle bag from underneath his bed and he started to throw things into it.

When it was stuffed he closed it and without turning back he ran down the stairs, walked down the short driveway and turned left on the sidewalk leaving his first real home behind…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Hot Dogs**

"I did exactly what you did once…" Seth heard a voice and he shrieked and jumped but soon noticed Dean sitting on the 5 feet wall that surrounded the house, his back leaning against one of the taller posts in the wall.

"You scared the crap out of me." Seth complained now but his heart was still beating way too fast and it picked up speed again when Dean jumped off the wall, grabbed his duffle bag and walked back to the garage.

"What are you doing? That's my stuff. Hey!"

Dean threw the duffle into the garage, closed the door and turned back to Seth.

"Let's take a walk Seth."

For a moment Seth thought about bolting, to hell with his stuff but Dean simply put his hands in his leather jacket and started walking without looking back. He radiated some kind of authority that made Seth run up to him and fall into step behind him.

After Seth had caught up to him Dean walked on for a while without saying anything. He stopped at a hot dog stand because he knew Seth liked them. Why that was beyond him but for the sake of it he got them each one and after they had topped them off, Seth with a disgusting amount of ketchup, Dean led them to the nearby park. It was almost close to sunset and there were not many people in it anymore so Dean found them a quiet corner where he sat down on a bench and Seth plopped down on the table in front of it, crossing his legs Indian style completely ignoring Deans chastising gaze.

"Why did you run?" Dean asked after he had finished his hot dog. Seth and food was a whole different story. It was like he said goodbye first to every bite. Or he made love to the food or whatever. It took him a ridiculous amount of time just to finish a bowl with cereal.

"I don't want to cause trouble. Between Roman and you? You know my secret...maybe I was embarrassed as well."

"So you are gay?" Dean asked surprisingly calm and Seth nodded munching on the last piece of bun.

"Since when?"

Seth rolled his eyes swallowed and pressed out. "Forever." Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"So you kept it a secret because you felt like what? Roman and I would fight about you? Break up with each other? Because of you?"

Seth nodded and Dean laughed out loud.

"You must think highly of yourself Seth." Dean snorted. Seth noticed that he didn't call him kid anymore. He was Seth now. What had changed?

"Yeah well I am very pretty." Seth fluffed his hair a little.

Dean looked at him and said nothing for a long while. His stare was intense and Seth started to bounce his leg in a nervous fashion until a big hand dropped down on it stilling it effectively. Every hint of a smile was gone from Dean's face.

"You are." he whispered but it was like the words broke the spell and he dropped his hand from Seth knee. The truth was he heard Romans voice in his head _At least I don't make up excuses to touch him._

Dean sighed heavily.

"Look Seth. We will figure this out. Don't run. Nothing good ever comes out of it. I tried and almost died. Damn near lost the love of my life. So let's go back. Give Roman and me a bit of time to deal with the news. It doesn't need to be awkward between us. What the bloody hell?" Seth jerked at the last angry sentence and could not figure out what he had done wrong but then Dean pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Stop it. I feel like I have a fucking vibrator in my pocket. No the k...Seth is with me. We had one of those bloody awful hot dogs. Yes Dad, we will come back now. No, I understand that it is busy. Yes I take you serious..." Dean rolled his eyes at Seth and the younger man chuckled.

"No I didn't roll my eyes at you. Bye."

Dean put his phone away. "It was buzzing the whole time. Stupid vibration alarm."

He rubbed his calf before he got up.

"The big guy says we should come back the place is buzzing tonight. Let's go Seth."

"Dean?" Seth called out when Dean had already turned to leave.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you call me kid anymore?"

Dean's eyes widened. The truth was he thought about Seth as something else now. And wanting to sleep with a kid was wrong. But luckily Seth was no kid anymore. He was Seth.

"That's your name, isn't it?" Dean just shrugged and walked away, Seth hot on his heels.

Once they got back to the restaurant Dean walked up to Roman turned him away from the stove and kissed him hard.

"We're good?" he whispered questioningly and Roman pressed his lips on his again.

"Always. Everything else we will figure out." Roman intertwined his fingers with Deans for a moment before he slapped his ass with his free hand which made Dean yelp.

"Go to work."

Roman smiled at Seth shortly and then everyone turned back to go to work.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Promise.

Oh and…Happy Easter to everyone. Hope you all have your eggs painted.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N:

First of all I am so sorry it took me so long to update. But I have the perfect excuse!

I was on a little Wrestling roadtrip the past 5 days and saw the WWE 3 times.

It was awesome and I got home with tons of great memories. I saw all three Shield members, Roman even twice, live in action.

And I met my muse in person. :)

So if this isn't the perfect excuse I don't know.

As for this story. You know I usually don't address reviews in detail. But…there are people who don't want this to turn into an Ambrolleigns fiction. They say Roman and Dean are so perfect together. That means you doubt me and my writing skills to make you feel that adding Seth is the perfect choice.

That is fine. If you feel like this drop out of this story now. You had a pretty good ending with chapter 25 and you can easily stop reading now. No problem. No hard feelings. It's fine.

Everyone else who believes in me thank you for sticking around. Enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Missing pieces**

Later that night, after taking a shower to wash off the smells of the restaurant Dean and Roman lay in bed, Roman spooning Dean from behind, one large hand resting on Dean's flat abs. They were pretending to fall asleep for half an hour, but dean fidgeted. His legs were restless and his fingers brushed over the mattress. He was doing some thinking and Roman let him. He ran small circles with his thumb on Dean's naked skin and did some thinking himself.

Dean was the one who finally cracked. He turned in Romans embrace and Roman felt a pair of serious blue eyes on himself even though it was dark.

"What are we going to do Roman? Are we really considering taking Seth as a partner? What if it is wrong? What if we ruin **us** in the process?" Dean's voice was full of worry and Roman gladly let Dean take the side of doubt. He would argue against him.

"What if we don't act on it and somewhere down the line we lose ourselves in doubt? What if there is that constant itch, the urge to find out _what if_? And what if someone would give in to that itch? I am not saying that it is going to be easy, on the contrary. But...Seth...he..." Roman shook his head. He had never told Dean about his dream. The one where he lost him.

Roman felt a warm hand tracing the outlines of his beard in the most delicate fashion.

"Tell me Rome." Dean softly urged sensing the big guy was holding back.

Roman sighed heavily and turned on his back, slowly sitting up until he could lean his back against the headboard. He pulled Dean close so he could rest his messy head on Romans abs and then he started to run his fingers through Deans auburn strands.

"When you were in the hospital, that night we found you, I had a dream. It left me scared senseless and I never told you any details. In that dream you died and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. You just passed away and left me heartbroken." Roman paused to clear his throat and Dean squeezed his hip gently.

"I went out on that motorcycle trip, I told you about that. And I met a guy who made my stomach flutter again. He had an uncanny resemblance to Seth and I never even met the guy before. Ever since that dream and after meeting Seth I knew the kid was important somehow. The way he fit in? So naturally?"

He felt Dean nod his head in silence.

"That is why I think we should give it a try. I would never have acted on it if Seth hadn't admitted to being gay. I don't seduce straight guys. But now...Dean I am attracted to the kid, always have been and now that I know there is a chance for something here, I want to act on it. I want to give this a chance."

Roman felt Dean raise his head and sit next to him. The short haired guy searched for Romans hand and when he found it he squeezed it and placed it in his lap.

"I am surprised you are the wild one in this." Dean smirked and felt Roman make a face.

"Seth was the kid that saved me back at my first day on the streets. He made an impression on me and he reminded me of you somehow. The way he cared about other people. He was chased but he spotted me and threw me some bread. Just like that. He is a good boy and I am attracted to him as well. When you accused me of touching him though you should have considered that I am a touchy person. Just think of Nikki. So me touching Seth was not entirely sexual all the time. I can relate to the feelings you have, a door opened today, possibilities present themselves now. We could try this or we don't. It is a risk for us I agree. But think about Seth. He would lose everything if this goes south. I want him to go to college, study architecture, become someone. I want to support him no matter how this turns out. We have to set something up before we do anything. I want his college tuition secured before we start to think with our dicks. And he needs to know that no matter what he decides he can go to college. Roman if we do this, I want him as a third partner, not just an easy fuck buddy. I want him to be an equal."

Dean felt Romans lips on his temple. "I am proud to be married to you, you know that? You have such a big heart, and you put someone else welfare above your own. You always did that. With your mom, with me, now with Seth. We will set something up for him, agreed. The money is his, no questions asked. But do you really want to go the next step? I feel you hesitating yet you are itching for it."

"Seth he is...I like to be around him. When I touch him...it tingles just like with you. But I am also afraid that we lose each other in this Roman and that is something I wouldn't want. I love you. I could live my life with only you and die a happy man."

Dean started to fidget with Romans hand.

"But you could die in perfect bliss if we add a piece to this puzzle of us we didn't know we were missing. I am not a spiritual person but I guess the universe is trying to tell us something. My dream, the way you first met Seth...Dean I don't take unnecessary risks. I took one with you though and look how it turned out. Maybe we need to jump into the deep end and figure this out as we go because Seth makes us whole. We thought he was like a kid we were missing. But what if we have been wrong and what if he is the other half of us. A pair of three..."

Roman felt Dean chuckle.

"If you pay your bills that way and bend the numbers in your favor like that...Are you sure Rome? Completely sure? Because then I take your hand and jump in with you. God knows the kid drives me wild sometimes…"

"We leave it up to him. On the college trip...we stay somewhere for the night and leave him to decide to try this or not. If it doesn't work no one is hurt and it happened on the trip and we can forget about it. If it does work he is in..."

"Do you think he bottoms? I mean I would love to..." Dean squeezed Romans cock through his boxer shorts and was pleasantly surprised that Roman was already a step ahead of him and half erect.

"Are you asking me to bottom?" Romans voice was low because of his arousal and Dean's soft caress through the fabric.

"Would you?"

"If I don't have to move I say go ahead."

Roman felt Dean move away. He heard something drop from the nightstand, a curse from Dean and finally the light being switched on.

When Dean turned around with some lube and a condom their eyes met.

"Tell me you are sure!" Dean urged Roman and the big guy knew he wasn't asking about his choice to bottom.

"I don't know how it will turn out, there are no guarantees. But baby, we should try it. I feel it in my heart."

Dean bit his lower lip and nodded. He dropped out of his shorts as did Roman and the Samoan helped him to apply the condom and the lube.

When Roman laid down on his back his eyes on Deans face and Dean pushed into him Dean whispered. "Then I am in as well." Roman grinned and slapped Dean's ass which just drove his husband wild.

* * *

_A couple days later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"How long do we have to drive?"

Roman rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel harder. For over an hour Dean and Seth took turns asking him when they would be at their destination. Surprisingly...or really not...Dean was even whinier than Seth.

"Gps says 10 minutes so shut up." Roman informed them after a short glance at his gps.

Roman had thought up ways to ditch the whiny bunch for over half an hour now. He could leave them at a gas station. Those two sugar junkies could walk in there to get some snacks and he could just drive off. Or he could cuff them, put tape over their mouths and put them into the trunk. Well, that didn't work in his 4x4 the trunk was in the cabin. He finally decided to give it up and enjoy those two dorks instead.

They were on their way to the first college they would visit so Seth could check it out. It was over five hours away from New York and they would stay overnight. After that fateful day a little while ago Dean and Roman had talked and they had agreed on some stuff. Stuff Seth would learn about tonight.

"Oh look, there is a sign already!" Seth bounced up and down in the backseat and shortly after that Roman found a parking space and the young man jumped out before the car completely stopped.

Roman and Dean shared a look.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean grabbed Romans hand and drew small circles on it with his thumb.

"It is a perfect parking space." Roman told him earnestly and Dean rolled his eyes which made Roman chuckle.

"I am sure Dean." he told him finally and bend over to claim Deans lip for an intense kiss. When Seth opened the passenger door annoyed to inform them they had an audience they separated, Dean smiling lazily at the four girls in front of their car who stared at them. He climbed out.

"That ass is all mine ladies." He informed them cockily and they blushed and left.

"You are embarrassing. Walk five steps behind me." Seth told them and trotted off.

"Yes master." Dean called after him and when Seth angrily pushed his hands in his jacket pocket he knew the younger man was blushing.

Roman grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard a reminder to behave for Seth sake

"What if he chooses this college? He would be gone. I don't like the idea of that. We could force him to go to Columbia. Right?"

Roman knew Dean was anxious about this. More than he let on to. He cared deeply for Seth maybe even felt more for him.

The big guy didn't doubt Deans love for him. It was written clearly on his face whenever they looked at each other. But over the past few weeks the bond with Seth had grown into something more. Roman felt it clear as day. It was the reason he had opened a window in his heart as well to explore if he could feel the same for the teenager. When he took Seth to get his tattoo he had felt the spark. The trust the other put in him the ability to soothe him.

He felt like Seth was the missing piece of a puzzle. A puzzle he had considered solved after meeting Dean. But now he was willing to put the piece in. Try it. Yes it was risky. He was afraid to lose Dean or Seth or both. But he was at a point that if they didn't try this he knew they would regret it later. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not in a year. But later. And then someone would stray to find that missing piece elsewhere. Search that fragment they had let slip through their fingers. And he would not let this happen. That's why he would give this a try. It was a bold move. He was married to a man which was in some eyes a deep affront still. And now they wanted to add another guy into the picture. That was downright crazy. But he seemed to have a knack for crazy. Wasn't it crazy to take a homeless man in and give him a job? Fall in love with him? It had turned out well for him. He was married to the guy now. They owned a successful restaurant. He had written a bestselling cook book. So why not try this as well?

"You are staring at his ass."

Dean pulled Roman out of his thoughts effectively.

"Was not." Roman tried to defend himself half-heartedly.

"Were, too. Are you trying to figure out if he can take it?" Dean looked bluntly at Romans crotch.

"As if you were not thinking about it." Roman grabbed a handful of Dean's shaggy hair and pulled his lips to his own not caring about the looks they were getting.

"I created a monster." Dean chuckled once he could breathe again. Roman had been shy before and pda's were not his thing. Now he claimed Dean out in the open not giving a damn about anyone.

"Let's tune it down for Seth sake. We may not care but he doesn't have to deal with being labelled a faggot."

Romans eyes widened. Sometimes Dean was so thoughtful it surprised Roman.

"I am letting go of this hand then but I do it for Seth and not because I give a damn about some narrow minded fools." Roman declared and dropped Dean's hand.

They followed Seth through the campus stopping here and there and Seth talked to some people. After two hours the three men plopped back down in the car.

"I have three numbers." Seth announced browsing through his phone.

"Five. One male though." Dean declared. "How many do you have Ro?"

"11. 8 girls of the same sorority. Two professors and one quarterback."

"Slut." Dean and Seth said in union. Seth saw that both Dean and Roman started to delete every number in their phones.

"That part of your marriage?"

"Yup. We flirt, we look but we delete the numbers afterwards. We have what we want." Dean told Seth as Roman backed out of the parking lot. Seth heart dropped a little. They had what they wanted. Yes. He could see that in the little gestures they made and in the big declarations of love. They had no room for him.

Dean noticed the quietness on the backseat and smirked. Oh the ki...Seth was in for a wild night if he agreed to it.

Seth gloomy mood disappeared when Roman stopped the car in front of a little cabin off of the main road.

"We will stay here tonight." he announced and Seth climbed out of the car excited to check the place out.

"He is the only puppy that manages to open a car door. Think we should activate the child protection in the door?" Dean asked his husband. They were still sitting in the car, doors closed.

When Roman didn't reply Dean got serious.

"Look we don't need to do this. It is a stupid idea in the first place. He is still so young. We are happy. We are, right?" Deans voice had become worrisome when Roman didn't speak or react.

When his big strong husband turned to him finally a look of determination on his face Dean swallowed hard.

When Romans big paws grabbed his face in earnest his heart dropped and not in a good way.

"Promise me...just promise me that no matter what happens...that we stay together Dean. I want this as much as you do but if it doesn't work out I don't want to lose both of you in the end."

"You won't get rid of me Ro. Never. This can be something good. We realized we like that little fucker at the same time and now we try to make it work. Nothing is final in life. It is ever changing I should know that. We already live past any of the rules society dictates on us. So what if we take Seth into our bed as well? As long as we are all on the same page about it. And adding something to our relationship doesn't mean we love each other less. It means we love and know each other in and out. Because you have no idea how much I love you Ro. But when you call him kid one more time I will kick your ass."

Needy lips met needy lips and Roman felt the love among them. He was a little afraid that a third guy could mess up this connection but Dean was right. Maybe it would make it even stronger.

"Where is the little fuck anyways?" Dean breathed hard after they parted and looked around for the energetic two toned man.

"Guess he found the key..." Roman announced nodding towards the open front door.

Roman and Dean walked into the cabin as well and found Seth panting on the big bed in the master bed room.

"First come first serve right?" he giggled obviously proud he had the master bedroom for himself.

Roman had to turn around to hide a smirk because if things worked out tonight they would spend the night all three of them in that bed.

"Get the bags." Dean just told Seth and looked at his wild hair when he got up still breathing hard.

"Tell me you just jumped on the bed..."

Seth got really close to Dean and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Laughing he ran out to get their stuff.

Later that night Dean stopped the car in front of a nice restaurant. Seth quickly noted that it was a seafood restaurant. The theme was maritim and there was even a tank with living lobsters inside. He pressed his nose against the glass watching the red animals crawl around.

"I am not sure I can eat them." he told his friends doubtful.

Dean squeezed his neck gently and Seth had to suppress a shudder feeling the warm skin of Dean's strong hand on his delicate neck. Soft met hard, strong met weak. What a delicate mixture. Seth knew he would grow into his body. He was still lean almost lanky but after being with Dean and Roman for 9 month, getting food regularly and going to the gym he saw his body change. A recent growth spurt had brought him up to a good 6'1 still smaller than both Dean and Roman but he was happy with it. But as it is Dean loomed behind him, strength radiating from his body and Seth loved the differences they represented.

He was so lost into his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Dean say:" You should hear their shells when you break them up. Delicious."

Seth turned and saw the smirk on Dean's lips. He stepped away from the contact and turned to Roman instead.

"I don't have to eat them, do I?" He was no gourmet like them. He liked food. Liked to eat it. But he was a miserable cook and not even Deans endless patience had done anything to improve his skills.

"You don't have to do anything you don't like tonight Seth." Roman told him in that deep, patient voice of his. Seth couldn't shake the feeling though that Romans words had a deeper meaning. Lost again in thoughts he trotted after them as they were lead to a secluded table with two benches. Dean steered him into the bench first until he sat down next to him while Roman took the bench across from them.

A waiter brought the menus and Roman got to order the wine for himself and Dean and a water for Seth.

Seth heard Dean and Roman softly argue about the menus. It was really kind of relaxing. Their voices, the banter between them. Finally they decided on a meal and Seth as well and they chatted about the college for a bit until Seth glanced at Dean's wineglass. They let him have a sip every now and then to try it, he didn't like it most of the time. Dean let him have a beer but he wasn't really fond of it either. Living on the streets with an addiction or a fondness for drugs or alcohol that was a true downward spiral so he never dipped into alcohol much. Dean didn't either after he came to the same conclusion. Now he enjoyed a glass of wine with Roman every now and then or a beer. But tonight with his restless mind Seth longed for a little sip of wine to quiet his thoughts. Roman swatted his hand away though.

"Not tonight. I want you sober."

Seth glanced up. "For what? So I can drive you home?"

"Something like that." Dean grinned.

Their food came and both older men eyed Seth choice. Oysters. They knew he probably just wanted to proof something to them. Like…that he could eat seafood.

Dean tasted his fish and made a face.

"There is certainly something missing. I should…" Roman placed his hand and Deans.

"Don't baby. Not tonight. Just enjoy the food." Dean melted under the touch, Seth could clearly see it. He wanted something like that someday. A lover who could calm him down by a simple touch.

After dinner Roman and Dean shared a look and Dean nodded slightly and leaned back giving Roman the stage.

"Seth. First of all we want you to know that we will support you through college no matter what happens. Tonight, tomorrow or next year. The money is already put away and you can finish college with it. I want to get this off the table. It is your money. No matter what. We will never have children we need to put through college and we would like to help you become the man you are supposed to be. We can't save everyone but we can help you. And we want that. No strings attached."

Seth became nervous and had the urge to bite his fingernails but he couldn't in this nice restaurant so he bit his lower lip instead.

"Okay. Thank you. What is this all about?" His brown eyes darted between Roman and Dean to come back to Roman who obviously was the one leading this conversation.

"Dean and I...in the past couple of month or so...we developed feelings for you. We never gave much thought to them because you were straight to us and we would not corrupt someone. When you came out to us we both needed to address those feelings. And we came to a conclusion. If you want, and you can back out any time, if you want we would like to give this.." Roman pointed to the three of them, "a try. We don't know if it can work but we want to try it. As a whole. A threesome. Us three together. Not separately. We can if you want, try it tonight. See how it works out. If it doesn't we can file it away under what happens on this trip stays on this trip. Seth first and foremost you are our friend. No hard feelings if it doesn't work out or you say no. We will still support you and you can still stay with us. But if for some miraculous reason this works we want to make it exclusive. No fucking around. We can be all three together with each other but no one else. We want this as a partnership."

Roman inhaled and looked at Dean who kept silent watching Seth.

The young man was a bundle of nerves but he didn't care if it showed. His leg whipped up and down under the table until he felt a big warm hand clamping down on it. Dean. Then he felt a strong leg brush against his to ease him out of the nervous habit. Roman. They worked as a team without even talking. To his amazement Deans hand kept still right above his knee and Romans leg lay still against his after a couple of soft brushes.

"I am the one with the nervous habits. Don't copy me." Dean said quietly right next to him. They still waited for his answer but he felt like his tongue was taped to his gum. He couldn't speak. The way they touched him. So innocently yet letting him know full well what they hoped his answer would be. He adjusted his sitting position because boy he was hard and his erection pressed painfully against his skinny jeans. Damn them. Plus even before the proposal he had felt heady and horny.

He studied his empty plate. Before there had been 6 oysters. Oh hell...

"Are oysters really an aphrodisiac?" he asked the two chefs and Roman hid his mouth behind his hands while Dean somehow managed to remain serious.

"They are." Suddenly the innocent placed hand landed on Seth groin and the teenager jumped up and bounced his knees hard against the table making so much noise that half the restaurant looked at them.

"Your answer." Dean growled when Seth tried to push past him away from the table.

"Yes. Yes. God. Just don't touch me again or I will explode." Dean let him pass but slapped his behind which made him yelp. Seth hurried outside while Roman and Dean remained seated a little longer.

"We shouldn't have pushed the oysters on him. He is a teenager. He is hard 23 hrs a day anyway." Roman mused while he collected his stuff.

"But it is fun. Remember the one time I slipped you viagra? It was hilarious."

"It was painful after hour 3 and nothing helped. You missed all that because you were passed out by then after taking advantage of me."

Dean put his arm around Romans waist while they walked to the counter not willing to wait for the waitress.

"Do you feel violated?" Dean nibbled Romans ear.

"I felt like a fuck toy." Roman felt Dean's chuckle on his skin.

"But that is what you are. And my eye candy I can parade around."

"If I wouldn't know that you love me I would feel offended right now."

Roman passed his credit card to the waitress ignoring her inquiringly looks and her blush.

"If we end up in jail because of PDAs who will take care of the ...Seth tonight?" Roman mumbled when he felt Dean's hands near his crotch.

"Spoil sport. Did I tell you I had two oysters while you were in the bathroom?"

Roman rolled his eyes and after taking his credit card back with a smile he grabbed Deans neck and steered him out of the restaurant.

"I like it when you get all bossy." Dean told him while trying to wiggle out of the grasp. It wasn't hard it didn't hurt he could have easily stepped away but he liked Romans firm hand on his neck and the friction his wiggles created.

Seth leaned against the car his arms crossed over his chest eyeing the two of them.

"You drive." Roman announced and pushed the car keys into Deans hand.

"Why meeee?" he whined while he eyed Seth hips.

"Because you wouldn't keep your hands to yourself and Seth would explode on the spot." Roman replied loud enough for Seth to hear and blush nodding.

"But you can?" Dean asked Roman who just looked at him like _Of course_.

Mumbling something under his breath Dean climbed behind the wheel while Seth climbed behind him in the seat and Roman rode shotgun.

Seth was a pack of nerves and at a red light Dean turned around.

"If you kick the front seat one more time there will be punishment."

"Sorry." Seth began to bite his nails instead until he felt Romans hand on his right arm pulling it away from his mouth. The Samoan turned around to him as far as he could and studied him.

"This is not your first time, right? Don't lie to me Seth."

Dean looked at Roman quickly. Was that the case why Seth was so nervous? But he had said that he was gay. Oh damn. He could be gay but still never...

"No. It has been a while but I have done this before. Just never with guys I liked so much. I don't want to disappoint you."

Romans gaze softened. "You will not disappoint us. So we take it slow. No problem Seth. Relax."

Romans thumb drew circles on his arm and it relaxed him. For a moment Dean took his right hand off of the steering wheel and squeezed Seth hand as well.

Somehow they managed to get to their cabin and Dean unlocked the front door. He stood to the right, Roman to the left. Seth stood in the middle eyeing the open door.

"Last chance to back out Seth. You cross this threshold you are in. Again, if you decide against doing this, there are no hard feelings. We are still your friends." Dean told Seth.

Seth looked at him for a long while and then he turned towards Roman, looking at him as well.

He inhaled a bunch of air and crossed the doorway. Without turning around and in a very small voice he asked: "Are you coming?"

"Not yet but I suppose we will shortly." Roman replied chuckling as he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him inside as well, closing the door with his foot.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:

So, since some readers are upset about my choice to simply continue this story and not split it...

I will split it. That means if you still want to read what happens once Roman and Dean add Seth into the mix, you will have to go and look for Aiga - A Pair of three. I will delete the chapter 26-29 from this story, and they will be the new chapter 1-4 of A Pair of three.

Update your links!

Thank you.


End file.
